The Gift of Life Part One
by Eva Janus
Summary: A story for all Gerudo fans! This is part one to a history of my character, but also a story to express my feelings on life and how it truly is precious and worthwhile. No matter how bad things can get, they can always get better as well. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ganondorf, Nabooru, places/locations © Nintendo. Usiku, Vaho, Umtoh, Osayer, Filfil, Sadik, Farasi © Usiku. All other characters © me. Storyline is mostly my own, parts overlapping with Usiku's stories and Nintendo's storyline for Ocarina of Time.

_**- PART ONE -**_

_**The Gift of Life**_

**Chapter One – The Child**

The bright sun slowly began its climb into the vast sky. The rays shone down through the thin line of clouds dotting the heavens. Over the desert, the rainy season had come to an end and provided for the scorching sun to rule once again. As the light became brighter, the shape of stone walls could be made out in the side of a rock settlement. Windows and doors became visible and soon the entire Gerudo Fortress was doused in the familiar rays of the desert sun. Shadows were cast upon the sand and the rock face. From a balcony in the rock side, a single figure stood surveying the Fortress. Long red hair dangled from a pony-tail on her head and bright golden eyes glanced about. The gems across her forehead glimmered in the growing light and her white clothes became bright and almost blinding. Nabooru was well known among the Gerudo as second in command to the Great Ganondorf. Her piercing eyes and rough attitude won her the respect of others and her no-nonsense personality made her a leader in the eyes of her people. One must not only look the part, but play the part. And Nabooru did her job well.

As she surveyed the ground below, she could see the usual bustling movements as the fortress came alive. Everyone was setting to work. Gerudo guards came out bearing their polearms, relieving the previous night's sentinels. A worker was on her way to the stables, preparing to feed and water the horses. To Nabooru's right she could see two Gerudo in cloaks on their way—perhaps—to Hyrule Market for thieving, as was their trade. Some others exited the fortress at the central entrance and began making their way up the slope of the settlement to the Training Grounds.

Everything was going as usual.

Nabooru had turned to go indoors when the sound of hoofbeats in the distance caught her ear. The gate to the Haunted Wasteland was barely visible from her viewpoint in the balcony, but she could tell that the sounds came from that direction. It sounded like a caravan. Quickly, she walked into the fortress and made her way past others and down the hallways to get to the northern entrance. Once she reached it, she pushed past the leather tarp that served as a door and proceeded to the gate. Along the way outside she was joined by her sister, Uganguzi.

Uganguzi was almost identical to her sister in appearance except that her hair was significantly longer and she lacked the amount of jewelry and gems. Of course their personalities differed, yet they were able to get along with each other easily. As they walked towards the gate, Uganguzi spoke. "Who do you think it could be, sister?"

"I haven't a clue," she replied. "Most likely some from the deep desert tribes. Can't imagine why they'd be here though." They had reached the gate as it was lifting for the caravan to enter. Nabooru saw that there were many horses and all the Gerudo mounted wore heavy cloaks. She stepped forward and raised a gloved hand. "In the name of our king, Ganondorf, I bid you welcome, sisters."

The cloaked figure at the lead nodded respectfully and dismounted. She stood before Nabooru and motioned behind her to the others. "We have traveled from a camp deep in the Haunted Wasteland for many long days."

"And what is the purpose for such a long journey?" Nabooru inquired.

"M'lady," the Gerudo said, "We bring a child. She was charged to us as an infant. She is now of five years and ready to be brought back."

"Brought back?"

The woman nodded. Her facial features reflected long age, yet there was a simple feminine beauty. "Years ago I was commanded to care for this girl and I have done so. She now is in need of your training and your lifestyle."

"What is your name?" Uganguzi asked.

"Your servant is called Shuara. I am but a nurse: one who cares only for the youth of the tribe."

Nabooru spoke up. "And where is this child?"

Shuara turned and motioned. One of the horses walked into view, and mounted atop was a Gerudo and a small child. "She is there. I named her Ashekha and she is quite a darling."

Both Nabooru and Uganguzi's gaze fell upon the girl. Her ears were long and pointed, signifying a Hylian background. Occasionally, the children of the Gerudo would have pointed ears since the race was comprised of females and only one male was born every hundred years. Since the fathers of most Gerudo children were Hylian, the offspring would lack the pointed ears. It was not impossible, but just very rare for a Gerudo child to bear the Hylian ears. Something in Nabooru made her uneasy about that fact. Knitting her brow, she asked, "Who commanded this?"

Shuara looked at Uganguzi then back to Nabooru, her lips wanting to reply but hesitant to do so. Just then, Uganguzi spoke up. "I did. It was a long time ago…" Then she spoke no more, giving her sister the hint that there was more to be said on the matter at a later time.

Nodding, Nabooru turned to look at the little girl. "Very well. We'll take her. She should fit in well enough."

Uganguzi watched intently as the cloaked Gerudo helped the child down from the horse. As she walked forward, she carried with her a small bag. It was probably just clothes and perhaps a few toys. The girl's face seemed bright and fresh in spite of the current situation of deciding her fate. Uganguzi could see now that her little bangs were bleached blonde in contrast to her reddish-brown hair. The girl's gait was a bit clumsy, but that was to be expected for a five-year-old. What caught her attention most and slightly alarmed her was that the child's eyes were a bright sea-green hue. All Gerudo had golden, amber, or brown eyes. Gerudo children had blue eyes as infants, but they changed within the first two years. Something about this girl was different.

"Farewell, sisters," said Shuara. She bent over and lightly kissed Ashekha on the forehead. "And goodbye to you too, my darling." With a final smile to the child, she turned and remounted her horse. "May the goddesses be with you!" she called as she led her horse back towards the gate. In a few moments, the caravan was past the gate and back in the desert. The cranking noises of the wheels could be heard as the gate was lowered back down. The sound of hoofbeats began to die away.

The little girl, Ashekha, looked up at Uganguzi and said, "So where are we going?"

Nabooru answered the question instead. "We're going to get you a room and then introduce you to the king." Then she turned and headed back towards the fortress, signaling the two to follow. They did so and Uganguzi spoke in a hushed voice as they walked.

"Sister, you mustn't tell Ganondorf of my doing."

"Why is that?"

"He's the one who sent for me to kill her!" Her voice was insistent. "I couldn't let that happen. There's no need to kill an infant; you know this!"

Continuing on, Nabooru glanced at her sister and said in a cold tone, "You went against the king's command?"

"Damn right, I did!" Uganguzi paused and fell silent as a worker walked past. Once gone, she continued in a hushed voice so as Ashekha couldn't hear her. "It didn't feel right and I went with my gut instinct."

They came to Uganguzi's room and stopped outside the door. Nabooru faced her sister and sighed quietly. "Alright. I trust you. You're my sister and I know you." She glanced down at Ashekha—who peeked into the room—then back at her sister. "I won't mention it to him. He doesn't take note of the young ones often and we'll say that she is an orphan with potential. He never challenges us on that."

Uganguzi smiled some, relieved.

"But," Nabooru said sternly, "This girl is your responsibility. You saved her, so you raise her. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Alright then." She then gave the customary kiss on the cheek in departure and turned a corner at the end of the hallway.

Uganguzi and Ashekha were alone.

* * *

Looking down, Uganguzi saw the little girl still peeking into the room. Apparently she didn't see or hear Nabooru leave. Gently, Uganguzi nudged her. "It's okay, kid. Go on in." Ashekha walked inside the room and paused a few paces away from the door. She saw that the room was spacious and nicely decorated. There were tapestries on the walls, a large bed that held many pillows and a fur blanket with a window right above, a small wooden table with a chair, and a little mirror hanging above a large chest. Leaning against the far wall by the bed was a sword. "This is my room," Uganguzi said as she walked over to the chair and sat. "You'll be staying in here with me for awhile until we can get you situated in a room with the girls your age."

Ashekha, seeming not to have heard a single word uttered, set her bag down and walked up to the Gerudo woman. "Are you my mother now?"

Uganguzi blinked, taken by surprise. "Well… yes. In a way… Well, if you want me to be."

"What do you want me to call you?"

Uganguzi was amazed at how the girl was responding to the situation. It was like she wasn't frightened. "Er… Just call me Uganguzi."

"Okay, Uganguzi," Ashekha smiled a little bit and fiddled with the cloak that was still around her.

Feeling comfortable around the child now, Uganguzi smiled also. "And what should I call you?" Her hands gently reached out as she asked the question and they began to unhook the cloak from around the girl's neck. As she pulled the cloak away, the girl replied.

"My name's Ashekha. You can just call me that." Her grin had widened some, proud to be able to announce her own name. With the cloak now gone, Uganguzi could see that Ashekha wore the normal two-piece Gerudo outfit. She also glimpsed pale soft skin and long straight hair. Something about the child made her uneasy. She was supposedly Gerudo, but her ears were pointed, her hair more brown than red, her eyes green, and her skin pale. From all these features, Uganguzi felt that Ashekha was really Hylian. But then why would she be at the fortress? Ganondorf had told her five years ago to take the child away and kill her. Perhaps he knew that she wasn't Gerudo…

"Uganguzi?" Ashekha's voice sounded once again.

"Hmm?" She shoved her thoughts aside and focused once again on the girl.

"Is this my home now?"

"It is indeed, Ashekha."

"And everyone here is my family?"

Uganguzi nodded. "The same way Shuara and her group cared for you is the same way that we will care for you now."

"Okay. So when is breakfast?"

Uganguzi had to chuckle at the sudden topic change. "They should be about ready to serve it now. Let me take you to the dining hall." She rose up out of the chair. Ashekha quickly grabbed hold of her foster mother's hand. The action surprised Uganguzi, but she smiled warmly and held the child's hand in return. Together, they left the room and traveled down many hallways. Along the way they passed other Gerudo and even some of the children. As they came closer to their destination, the smell of food drifted through the air. It was most likely porridge with cinnamon, fruits, and honey rolls. Though the Gerudo resided in the desert, there always seemed to be an abundance of food for them. Little to nothing was able to grow within their homeland, so they would tend to hidden gardens near the edge of their borders to grow some foods. The rest was usually stolen on their weekly raids of the market in Hyrule Castle Town. But that was the Gerudo lifestyle. They were thieves and they did their job well.

As Uganguzi and Ashekha came into the dining hall, they could see that many of the girls were already sitting among the tables with plates of food. The dining hall was large with a high roof. Many of the wooden tables were in the center of the room while a door on the far side led into the kitchen. Ashekha saw that along that same wall where the kitchen was behind, there was a large opening in the wall where you could see into the kitchen. Several Gerudo stood in a line along that part. A woman behind the opening would hand plates and bowls through and the ones in line would take them. Uganguzi led Ashekha that way. Some of the girls and women already sitting down to eat glanced at them as they walked by. Ashekha sensed it and tried to hide somewhat behind Uganguzi. She didn't look quite normal to them and they were curious. But she didn't stay frightened for long. The smell of the food made her feel immensely hungry. Licking her lips, she bounced a little bit with excitement. Uganguzi glanced down at her and grinned. She then looked back up and asked for two plates of porridge and some rolls. Once she took the food, she led Ashekha to a table off to the side. No one was sitting there.

For awhile they remained there, eating. Ashekha ate hungrily, leaving no part of her plate with any trace of food leftover. Uganguzi was just simply amazed at her adopted daughter. Ashekha was unlike any child she'd dealt with before. If she was always this open and fearless, she should do quite well among the Gerudo. It brought a little smile to Uganguzi's lips. For a moment, she just watched the little girl across from her.

"Greetings, sister!" a familiar voice called above the commotion of the dining hall. Uganguzi looked up and saw her sister striding up to her table. "How are you guys settling in so far?"

"So far, so good. She definitely likes the food anyway," Uganguzi chuckled softly.

Nabooru grinned as well, glancing down at Ashekha who was munching quickly on a honey roll. "Well that's always a good sign. Anyway, I came to ask you what you plan to do today as far as the child's concerned. If you're going to be busy, then I need to find someone who can help fill in the gap, you know."

Uganguzi nodded. "Well, I suppose I'll spend the day with Ashekha and get to know her a little better and show her around. Then this evening I'll have a talk with the teachers and see if I can arrange a schedule for her to begin classes."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Nabooru shifted her weight. "Well, there's going to be a major raid today since the new supply comes in for Hyrule Market. I'll find someone to take your place."

"Very well. Inform me of how it turns out." Uganguzi began to stack the plates and cups into one pile.

"You can bet on that, sister." Nabooru winked and then turned to go, waving.

Ashekha hopped up after Uganguzi as she carried the dishes back to the wall opening, giving them to a woman. After that, they both began walking out of the dining hall—which had mostly emptied already. There had been a lot of girls, but not really as many as it seemed. The Gerudo maintained an entire fortress and comprised their own army, but there wasn't really all that many. On average there were about fifty middle-aged women, twenty elders, only about thirty children, and only one male. Out of all the Gerudo, there were around one hundred. As for the tribes that lived out in the desert, there were only small handfuls of them scattered abroad. They rarely ever came to the fortress. For most of the Gerudo women, only one child was born. With a race consisting of females who had to be constantly active, it was very unlikely that a mother would go through the childbearing process a second time. Uganguzi had always wanted her own child but never had the opportunity. For awhile she'd thought that her time would never come. Being among her race's top leaders, she couldn't bother herself with such a task as motherhood. But now—it appeared—her time had indeed come. Walking through the halls with little Ashekha beside her gave her a great feeling of purpose and delight. She knew nothing about the child, but already she felt that she would not be able to give her up again.

That first time had been a nightmare. For a moment, she remembered back to when Ganondorf had given her the infant girl. Hearing him say that she had to kill her was almost inhuman. He'd commanded her to kill before, but a child? It was madness! She had traveled into the desert as commanded, but she couldn't bring herself to follow through with her task. She had reasoned with herself that if she killed the child, there was no way she could ever live with the guilt of it. It was that fateful night that she disobeyed orders and sent the infant with a traveling tribe of the desert. It was the only thing she could do.

Looking down at the small form beside her, Uganguzi vowed to never let anything happen to her daughter. This was most likely her only chance to be a mother and she wasn't going to let it slip away without a fight.

"Where are we going now, Uganguzi?" the little voice sounded.

"I'm going to show you around the fortress. We might go for a ride later too."

The excitement in Ashekha's voice was unmistakable. "On a _horse?_"

"Yes." Uganguzi had to grin.

"Wow! That'll be fun."

"Yes, it sure will be."

The two continued along the hallway until they came outside. The blazing sun overhead was intense as they first came out. The light reflecting off of the sand caused them to squint. A guard by the door nodded to them in greeting. Uganguzi nodded back and continued on. As they walked along across the grounds, they began to talk. "So what did you do when you were with the desert tribe?"

"I got to play a lot and sleep and eat and we sang a lot too. I even got to help make some of the food too!"

"Well it sure sounds like you did a lot."

"Uh-huh."

"You're going to get to do a lot of stuff here too, you know."

"Really?"

"Yup yup."

"What kind of stuff, Uganguzi?"

"Well here you'll be taking different classes with the girls your age. Some classes will be about us, the Gerudo. Some classes will be about cooking, and some will be for music."

"Music? Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I like music!"

"Do you now."

"Uh-huh! I got to sing a lot of songs before. They were fun."

Uganguzi nodded some. They were coming upon the stables. "So you like singing then?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, we sure do a lot of that here, so you'll have plenty of fun with that."

"Yay!" Ashekha hopped a few times.

Uganguzi laughed quietly. "Well, we're at the stables now, Ashekha."

The little girl looked up as she heard the snort from ahead. She saw a large opening that was well shaded. Inside she could see many horses in their pens. They all snorted and shook their heads, causing their manes to wave in the air. Ashekha grinned widely and ran forward to the entrance where she stopped and just looked around in amazement. "Wow! There's a lot of them!"

Uganguzi came up behind her. "Yes, there sure are. We need a lot of them."

"Horses are so pretty."

"Indeed."

"Are we gonna ride one now?"

"Probably not now. There's a raid going on in a few minutes, so we'd better leave as many horses as we can for our sisters. We'll take a ride once they get back, okay?"

"Okay! But what're we gonna do now?" Ashekha turned back and glanced out across the grounds to some guards who paced back and forth along their guard-points with their spears.

"I can take you up to the Training Grounds and show you some of the girls in their weapons class."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun."

"Well let's go then!" Uganguzi took hold of Ashekha's hand and began to walk past the stables to the slope. Ashekha eagerly grasped her foster mother's hand in return and she hopped along beside her, eager to see around the fortress. So far, the day had gone well for the two. It seemed they were getting along and Uganguzi felt quite satisfied to have her own child now. She was eager to learn more about her and was feeling a bond form already. Only time would tell now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Raid**

The sounds of footsteps filled the halls within the Gerudo Fortress. Metal clanked together as well, giving the sign that some were preparing for a fight. A small band of Gerudo made their way up the sloped stairs to the king's chamber. At the lead was Nabooru in her dark red cloak, the hood tossed back and exposing her head. A sword lay within its jeweled and glittering sheath which was strapped to her belt. She approached the door to the king's chamber and stopped right outside. The band behind her stopped as well. There were two guards at either side of the door, grasping their polearms. About their faces were pieces of silk cloth, tied around behind their heads. They each wore capes that came down to their ankles. If the backs were visible, one could see the mark of the Gerudo: a crescent moon bearing a star between the tips. These guards watched Nabooru.

"I wish to speak to Ganondorf," she said, "The time for our raid is now."

The guard on the right nodded and knocked on the door. A moment later, the door opened and another guard came into view. "Follow me," she said.

Nabooru obeyed and passed thru the door. The others from the band remained behind, awaiting her return. The door closed behind her and the guard returned to her post at the side of the door. Nabooru looked around at the room before her now. She had seen it many times before. The walls were covered in tapestries and maps of Hyrule. Along the far wall directly ahead were tall shelves bearing many books and scrolls. There was a large wooden desk in front of the shelves covered in papers and books. A feather pen rested within its ink holder. To her right was a couch of crimson cushions, dotted with pillows of violet. In front of the couch was a small table. Off to her left was another doorway that led to the king's bedroom. Throughout the room, torches crackled, providing light within the chamber.

She stood there, waiting, until finally the tarp leading to the bedroom was pushed aside. The figure of a tall, muscled man appeared. His armor shone black and grey in the light with his cape trailing behind him. Bright red hair covered his head which was crowned with jewels, and dark eyes looked out from beneath his eyebrows. It was the king, Ganondorf. His deep, booming voice sounded as he entered the study. "Nabooru. What news do you bring me now?"

Nabooru quickly bowed her head in respect, then replied, "Ganondorf, today is the day for a major raid. The new supplies come in to Hyrule and we need to take our share."

Ganondorf nodded, walking over to his desk and shuffling through papers. "Indeed, that is today. When do you plan to go?"

"We're ready now, sir. I have a handful of our best waiting outside your door right this minute."

"Alright then, let us go to see them." And he moved from his desk towards the door. As he looked at Nabooru, he paused. "Where is your sister, Uganguzi? Doesn't she usually come with you?"

"Yes, she usually does," Nabooru shifted her weight. "But today she had some pressing matters to attend to."

As she was speaking, Ganondorf reached for his gloves on a small table beside the door and began to pull them on. "Oh? And what matters are those?"

Nabooru knew that she shouldn't lie to him. It was very risky. But then she remembered what she had told Uganguzi just that morning. "Well, there was an orphan brought to the fortress this morning. She has much potential for our kind. I sent Uganguzi to work with the child for today and find out what her strengths and weakness are so that we can get her into classes."

Ganondorf nodded, his hands strapping his belt around him that held his sword. "Very well. I have some of my own pressing matters to attend to today, so I will be leaving after your band heads out." He adjusted his gloves and straightened his cape. "But I would like to meet this child tonight at dinner, Nabooru."

"Of course, sire."

"Alright then, let's go." And he pushed against the door, opening it in. At the sight of the king, the band of Gerudo fell to one knee. Ganondorf strode out with Nabooru by his side, his features all reflecting power and greatness. He outstretched a hand to them and spoke. "The goddesses always watch over us and protect us. The Great Din is our beloved goddess and she grants to you all power and strength to fulfill your task for the good of our people. Now rise and go forth!"

The Gerudo rose back to their feet and parted against the walls as their king began to descend down the hallway. Nabooru followed close behind him. After the two leaders had passed, the rest filled the hallway once more and continued on outside. They all walked silently across the grounds to the stables. At the very back was a large black horse with eyes of fire. He was the king's steed. Ganondorf quickly climbed atop the stallion as one of the horse keepers opened the gate. With a loud cry, his steed reared up on two legs, then raced out of the stables. The hoofbeats rumbled loudly until they were near silent. Nabooru mounted her horse and shouted, "We pause at the borders!" Then she took off across the grounds, sand kicking up behind her. The band of Gerudo did likewise and followed her down the slope and along the narrow, rocky pass that lead to the Gerudo Valley below.

The valley was wide with a few rocks and boulders scattered around. Ahead was their gate that closed off the bridge across the gorge. A few guards paced along the edge of the gorge, grasping their spears, ready for an intruder to be dumb enough to try and sneak in. There were two tents set up off to the side where food and sleeping accommodations were kept as the guards shifted duties. Behind the tents in the rock wall was an opening like a cave. It was really a tunnel that lead all the way down to the river far below in the gorge. The river flowed from somewhere in the mountains all the way down to Lake Hylia. It was a good mode of transportation when getting into Hyrule undetected.

The approaching band caught the attention of the guards. One of them stood in front of the gate as Nabooru's horse trotted closer. "Does the king send you?" she asked.

Nabooru lowered her hood so that her face could be seen. "Yes, we go forth on a raid. New supplies are on their way to Hyrule, sister."

The guard nodded and moved to the side. Setting down her polearm, she began to crank the lever that lowered the gate on the bridge. Within moments, it was down. She bowed slightly to Nabooru. "May the goddesses be with you all, sisters."

Nabooru nodded once and yanked the reigns of her horse. With a whinny, the horse raced forward again across the bridge. The others followed after, crossing in single-file. Before long, they were all across and heading down another narrow pass that would lead them to Hyrule Field.

Several minutes passed and the band was soon at their borders. Before them was a large field of grasses and trees. Off in the distance was a faint view of the towers to Hyrule Castle. In the distance still, but closer, were the walls of Lon Lon Ranch. That's where most of the milk supply in the land came from. Hyrule Field was vast and open, dotted with trees and rocks. It was very hilly and covered in old—and newer—roads from wagons and horse tracks through the years. Nabooru sat upon her horse and gazed out across the land. It was so different here. The air held moisture and it was much cooler. Of course it was lovely, but just so different. She always felt much like an outcast in this environment.

"M'lady?" a voice behind her sounded.

Nabooru pushed her thoughts aside. "Sisters, the supplies are coming in from the forest. We must make our way in that direction." She turned her horse around so that she was facing the band and gave one nod. At that moment, several of the Gerudo took off straight across the field. Nabooru watched them go before she began to lead the rest north.

* * *

The forest was mostly dark, but some light managed to squeeze its way inside. It lit the road before the wagons as they tumbled along. The wooden wheels hit bumps and roots occasionally on the way. The canvas roofs held strong against the branches that brushed past them from the low-hanging trees. The goods that were kept in the wagon were all nestled within their bags and boxes, protected from the weather and any contamination. A man would sit in the back as well to watch over the goods and also to watch for raiders. One horse could pull a wagon and so only one man sat at the front of each. The wagon in the lead bore a middle-aged man with scruff on his chin and long dark hair pulled back into a pony-tail. He wore a grey hat that slumped to the side of his head, matching his old tarnished clothes. His boots were crusted with mud and dirt as he had to free the wagon a few times along the trip from mud holes. But now, he could see ahead where the trees were breaking and the light was getting brighter. Soon he would be out of the forest and in Hyrule Field. It was a good feeling to be out in the open again since the forest always daunted him, and yet it had its downside.

He had been driving wagons for several years now and he knew the dangers of delivering so many goods at one time across Hyrule Field. In the past, the Gerudo had attacked them and taken a significant amount of their items. He had survived each of their attempts, but it wasn't good business for the market in Hyrule. One time, he had even put fake goods in the first couple wagons and once the Gerudo had robbed them, the real wagons with the goods made their way to town. But that had angered the thieves and they returned in fury, taking almost all the goods that were there. It had been a big blow for him. So now any time he made the trips from his town to Hyrule, he brought extra men with him so that they could possibly have a chance to defend their items.

He gently touched the sword lying on the seat beside him. It made him feel safe. He then took a deep breath as the wagon emerged from the trees, light flooding over them and causing him to squint. There didn't seem to be anyone out at this time of day. No sign of the Gerudo either. But he knew they would come. They never missed it. No matter how often he would change the schedules, they somehow always knew. He figured those Gerudo whores took advantage of the guards in Hyrule and that's how they knew. But whatever the case was, he knew they would turn up soon. He jerked the reigns for the horse and they began to move faster along the dirt road. They were heading over a rise. For a moment, he glanced back at the other wagons behind him. They all seemed to be doing fine.

But just then, he heard it. The sound of hoofbeats was unmistakable. He turned back quickly just in time to see the first Gerudo charging over the rise. He grasped his sword and held it up as the first woman came at him. She swung her sword, but he blocked it with his own. The man in the wagon with him scrambled quickly for his bow and began to shoot arrows out the back towards their enemies. Within moments, all the wagons were being attacked by the Gerudo. The horses were frightened and began running. The man at the front tried desperately to steady the horse, his sword falling from his hand. Shouts and cries were heard all around from the struggles behind him. Clanks from swords could be heard as well. Then there was a loud crashing sound. The man yanked hard on the reigns and the horse finally came to a stop. He dared a look back and saw that one of the wagons had fallen over. Some of the Gerudo had dismounted and were grabbing up the sacks of food and boxes of items. Angered, he tried to steer his horse around and he charged towards them.

"What are you doing?!" the man behind him shouted, trying to steady himself.

He didn't reply. He kept going forward.

He was almost there, when all of a sudden something struck him in the side. He went flying through the air, landing hard on the ground. He groaned and quickly rolled over, looking up. A horse trotted up to him, bearing a woman on top. She looked down at him and pointed her sword to him. "That sort of bravery is foolishness. Don't try to fight against us."

As she spoke, he could hear shouts and see his fellow men being held back as more Gerudo rode in from behind. Some of them began pilling the items up and tying them to their horses. He gritted his teeth angrily. "You damned Gerudo whores!"

The woman's expression did not change. A voice came from behind her, informing her that they were ready to go. She paused, then withdrew her sword, sheathing it. "It's what we have to do to survive. Be glad your life was spared." Then she turned her horse and began riding southwest. All her Gerudo sisters remounted and quickly followed after. Several men rushed over to his side and helped him up. Some began to reassemble the goods in the wagons. A cloud of dust was soon all that remained of the Gerudo band. The man watched for a moment longer, then snorted angrily and went to help his men.

* * *

It was a long ride back to the fortress, but Nabooru and her band had returned. As they approached the central entrance, several other Gerudo rushed out to meet them. Some began to untie the items and carry them inside. Others took hold of the horses as their sisters dismounted, then they led the horses back to the stables once unloaded. Nabooru hopped off her horse quickly and walked inside. She went directly to the kitchen. Within were a handful of the elderly Gerudo, preparing for the lunch hour. Many times the elders would do such chores as preparing food, teaching classes, and caring for the young. Nabooru approached one and sat beside her. "Kinutu? I need you to do something."

"Why of course, M'lady." Kinutu was a small old woman with her hair turning white. She kept it short because she worked mostly around the food. Her wrinkly face bore a tender smile and her eyes were still bright as ever. She wore a white dress with a belt about her waist. Upon her dress skirt was the symbol of a crescent moon with several stars below, signifying her old age. Kinutu set aside her bowl with the leaves she was crushing for seasonings. "What can I do for you?"

"We just had a raid this morning, and so I need you to count what all we got from it. Just make a list of what foods they are and how much of it we have."

Kinutu nodded, still smiling. "Of course. When shall I have the list ready for you?"

Nabooru stood up. "By this evening. When Ganondorf returns, I'll need to go over the results with him at dinner."

The old woman nodded. "Yes, M'lady. I'll be sure to get that done."

Nabooru smiled and then left the room. As she continued down the halls again, her cloak flowed out behind her, sweeping across the surface of the floor. Her new destination was the storage chamber. That was the room where they kept all cloth materials, jars and crates for holding items, and other such items. She turned another corner and finally came to the room. There was a guard standing outside the open door. A worker walked out and past Nabooru, carrying some fabric. Nabooru entered the room where two workers were already opening the crates of new goods. She called to one of them, "Dayna!"

The one on the right turned her head and quickly gave a short bow when she saw who it was. "Yes, M'lady?"

Nabooru approached her and motioned to the boxes. "I need you to keep track of what new items we get and how many of them. Just have a list ready by this evening so I can show Ganondorf at dinner."

"Yes, of course." Dayna bowed again, then returned to her work as Nabooru left.

Once she left the room, Nabooru headed back towards the central entrance. She wanted to find her sister and see how things were progressing with Ashekha. She passed several workers along the way. Eventually, she made it outside once again. Her eyes scanned the grounds for any sign of Uganguzi, but she saw none. Perhaps they were up at the Training Grounds. Quickly, she turned her direction to the slope and she made the long walk up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Promise**

That morning had been one of the best so far in Uganguzi's life. She was able to become a mother and spend time with a child that was now hers. For the past few hours, she had talked with little Ashekha and discovered many things about her. The child loved to talk and seemed to be pretty active as well. She had lots of energy within her. Ashekha also enjoyed music, namely singing. Uganguzi coaxed her into singing a few songs for her. The child had a beautiful voice! Uganguzi could foresee that music would be a great ability for her. While visiting the Training Grounds, Ashekha seemed particularly interested in swords. There wasn't any real need to ask her if she liked them; the look in her eyes told all. This child would most likely become a swordsman. The horseback archery interested her greatly as well. She had sat off to the side, bouncing excitedly as one of the Gerudo in training would ride by with her bow extended. Ashekha was definitely one for weapons. They didn't frighten her in the least.

While the two had been out all morning watching the weapons class and talking to each other, Uganguzi began thinking of what classes Ashekha should take. Also, she would have to start staying in a room with girls her age. None of the mothers were able to keep their daughters in their own rooms. The Gerudo worked as one big family and so all work was shared. The girls needed to learn this from an early age, and so rooming with others in the fortress taught them to experience new people all the time. They couldn't cling to mommy for their entire life, so they had to learn to be somewhat on their own. The Gerudo were thieves. To survive away from the fortress meant that they needed to be accustomed to being along. It was essential.

As the two sat on the sand, watching the last of the horseback archery, a voice sounded from behind. "I thought I might find you guys here."

They both turned around to see the grinning form of Nabooru with her hands on her hips. They smiled back and stood up to greet her. Uganguzi gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. "Sister, how did the raid go?"

"It went well, as usual. Those guys try so hard every time to fend us off. It's such a waste of energy."

"Oh, I know," Uganguzi chuckled. "I wonder if they'll ever learn."

Nabooru shrugged and began to walk back down the slope to the fortress, motioning for them to follow. Uganguzi and Ashekha followed promptly. "Yeah, so I was called a whore again today."

"Dear gods… Those Hylians need to learn some new insults."

"Yup, you're tellin' me."

The three of them continued down the slope and entered on their right, the southern end of the fortress. Once inside, Nabooru bid farewell to her sister again. "I have business to attend to in Ganondorf's absence. I'll catch you this evening at dinner, okay?"

Uganguzi nodded and smiled. "See you then, sister."

Nabooru returned the smile and then looked down at Ashekha. "You take care of her, you hear?"

Ashekha grinned and nodded quickly.

With a final grin, Nabooru turned down the hall and disappeared. Uganguzi took hold of Ashekha's hand and led her through the hallways. "I'll show you around to some of the rooms here."

* * *

The day progressed on past lunch and into the early evening. Many of the girls were done with their classes and training and now prepared for dinner. The kitchen was bustling with much activity. The evening meal was always the most important. It was the one time that the king came to dine with them while they had their evening activities of dancing and music. Some of the workers bustled around the dining hall, sweeping and cleaning before the dishes were set out. Some of the musicians remained in the music room practicing some of their pieces for the evening. The dancers reviewed their routines as well, wanting to make a good impression on the king.

As Nabooru surveyed the work, she was approached by a worker carrying sheets of paper. "M'lady Nabooru," she bowed, "I have the count of all food and items gathered at the raid today."

Nabooru took the papers and looked them over. "Thank you. Ganondorf will be pleased." And she smiled.

The worker smiled in return and bowed again before turning back.

Continuing on, Nabooru paused at one of the entrances to the fortress. Her eyes surveyed the grounds and she thought she heard hoofbeats in the distance. She began to walk outside when a worker rushed up behind her, carrying her evening cape. "M'lady! The king returns!" The worker began to take off Nabooru's day cloak and replaced it with her nice evening cape. "Go and meet him." She then gathered up the cloak from the ground and carried it away to be washed.

Nabooru brushed herself off, hoping she looked presentable. After a moment, she made her way north across the sands towards the gate. About the time she reached the gate, it was half open already and the figure of a large black horse bearing the king came into view. Several workers came rushing up from behind Nabooru as the horse drew near. When he did finally come to a stop, Ganondorf dismounted quickly and the workers took hold of the stallion, leading him to the stables. Nabooru bowed before the king. "Welcome back, M'lord. I trust your journey was safe?"

Ganondorf nodded and began to walk alongside his second in command. "Indeed, it was. I had to journey to the temple."

This surprised Nabooru. "The temple? What for?"

The king hesitated for a moment as if choosing his words carefully. "I had some personal business there. Just things between me and Din."

Nabooru nodded and fell silent. Normally the Gerudo would wait until the annual Prayer of Confession when they would journey into the deep desert to the temple. But apparently, Ganondorf had something weighing heavily on him to have to go before then. It was odd, but Nabooru held her tongue.

As the two entered the fortress, Ganondorf spoke up. "So tell me of the raid today."

"It went well, sir. We easily overtook the supply wagons." She looked down at the papers in her hand. "These are the results of the items we gathered."

Ganondorf barely glanced at them. "Good. I'll take a look at them over dinner. Just hold onto them for now." He turned a corner and headed up the sloped stairs toward his chamber. He continued talking as he opened the door and entered. "Sometime within the next few days, I must speak with you and Uganguzi about our plans." Once they were inside, he shut the door.

"Of course, sire. We'll be sure to make time for that."

"It just feels like the time is slipping away from us and we need to make haste." He unhooked his cape and tossed it on the floor in a corner. "Before long those damned Sheikahs will catch wind of what we're up to…"

Nabooru nodded. "We'll make sure to take them out."

"Perhaps I should send out scouts…"

Nabooru could tell his mind was wandering and it was just going to make him more stressed. "Sire, let's not think of such matters right now. Just enjoy the evening." She tried a faint smile. "Dinner will be ready soon and you'll be listening to music and watching dancing."

He turned and looked at her. His face looked weary and drained. "Yes…"

"This matter of the Sheikah can wait until morning."

Ganondorf nodded slowly, rubbing his forehead. "Goddesses… I need to freshen up some before I go out there again."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. One of the guards opened it up and moved aside as a woman entered. Long strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back behind her slender form, tan skin contrasting her blue clothing. Her eyes were what received the most attention: her left eye was golden, her right eye was red. She smiled warmly as she came into the chamber. She gave a slight bow to Nabooru. "Good evening."

Nabooru bowed in return. "Same to you, Umtoh."

The woman, Umtoh, walked over to Ganondorf and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Welcome back, my love."

Ganondorf smiled in return. "Thank you, dear."

Nabooru could see that he seemed to be calming down already. Umtoh was his mistress, half Gerudo and half Sheikah. She had lived at the fortress for a long time already and was well-gifted in the art of magic; most likely from her Sheikah background. Not only was she a half-breed, but she bore Ganondorf a child. It was quite strange to Nabooru that he would choose her, but he did. And even more strange was that his offspring was male. A male Gerudo was to be born every hundred years. However it was possible, it always bothered Nabooru. She kept her mouth shut though. The child, Vaho, was odd as well. He was usually kept hidden and when he did come around, he was always glaring and silent. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the boy really seemed like a demon child. But either way, Ganondorf was happy to have a son and his mistress. "Sir, I'll be leaving now if there's nothing else you require of me."

"That'll be all, Nabooru. Thank you." He gave a slight bow.

She returned the bow and turned out the door, closing it as she left.

Once gone, Ganondorf turned back to Umtoh. I'm going to need some help getting washed up for dinner. Would you find me my good cape?"

"Of course," she smiled.

* * *

A horn sounded outside to signal that the evening meal was ready. Most everyone within the fortress began making their way into the dining hall. Some of the workers in the kitchen prepared plates of food and carried them to the nursery for the elders. Several workers also prepared sacks of dried food to be taken out to the guards on duty. Nabooru watched as everyone began to fill the hall. The musicians sat off to the side, filling the room with sweet music. The different sounds of each instrument blended together to create a wonderful tune. There were gitars, flutes, harp, tambourine, and some of the musicians did hand claps. Along with the music, the air carried the scent of the evening meal. Uganguzi and Ashekha sat at the great table against the far wall, reserved for the king and his other leaders. Taking a whiff, Ashekha licked her lips and bounced excitedly. "What're we eating, Uganguzi?"

"Well, it smells like… chili, rolls, and maybe… some sort of vegetables."

"Ooh! Sounds yummy."

Uganguzi smiled and rested her chin on her palm as she looked out across the hall. She could see her sister standing by the doorway as the last of the women came in. Nabooru then began walking over to their table. Now all they needed was Ganondorf.

"Gotta love waiting for him, eh?" Nabooru said as she approached.

Uganguzi chuckled softly.

A few moments later, the king appeared. He walked through the hall towards his table, waving and nodding at some as he passed. He really wasn't one to be friendly to everyone and get to know them all, but he did try to at least acknowledge his people seeing as they were putting their lives on the line everyday for him. After his walk through the hall, he came to his seat at the head of his table. Standing up still, he raised his hands into the air. All the Gerudo stood to their feet as well and watched their king. The music died away and all that could be heard was the echo of his powerful, deep voice. "Sisters, mothers, daughters, friends… my people… Let us join together in gratitude to the goddesses for providing us this meal. Without their kindness to grant us health and strength, we would never be able to have such riches."

The Gerudo then began to speak in one voice, offering their thanks. "We thank thee, goddesses for all you give unto us. Bless us in all that we do."

Then Ganondorf lowered his hands. "Let the meal begin!" After he uttered the words, the commotion began once again. Noises from the Gerudo talking and passing around dishes of food filled the room along with the music. Ganondorf sat in his chair and snapped his fingers. A worker came alongside his seat carrying a pot of chili. Quickly, the servant scooped out some chili into the king's bowl. Then she made her way around the table, serving everyone. The next servant came by with a tray of meats, then one with a tray of rolls, and one with a pot of cooked vegetables. As everyone began to eat, another servant walked along with a pitcher of wine, pouring it into the cups.

For awhile, Ganondorf didn't say anything. He just ate quietly while occasionally watching the dancers. Uganguzi and Nabooru held a conversation about the weapons training. Ashekha just sat quietly beside her foster mother, eating and looking around at everyone. At one point she saw a woman enter the room who looked a bit different than the rest. It was Umtoh, but she didn't know it. She watched as Umtoh walked to the wall opening and took a plate of food. Then she turned and left the dining hall. Confused, Ashekha tugged on Uganguzi's pants.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Who was that lady who came in here?"

Uganguzi looked around. "What lady?"

Ashekha pointed across the room to the door. "She was over there. She looked different. Her hair looked yellow."

Nabooru and Uganguzi's eyes met for a moment before Uganguzi replied. "Well that's Umtoh. She's only half Gerudo." At the mention of his mistress, Ganondorf turned to see who was talking. "But she lives here with us because she serves the king."

"Oh, okay." Satisfied, Ashekha began to munch on a roll.

Ganondorf watched Ashekha for a moment, unaware that she had been there. "Nabooru? This is the child of whom you spoke?"

Nabooru turned to look at Ganondorf, then followed his gaze to Ashekha. "Y-yes, sire."

Uganguzi was suddenly nervous. The way he was staring at Ashekha made her uneasy. What if he figured out that it was the same child from five years ago? But no… that was impossible. There wasn't any way he could know that. She watched his face for a moment longer before she thought he might notice her gaze. Quickly, she resumed eating.

"Bring her to me," he said.

Ashekha was unaware that he was talking about her. Uganguzi nudged her. "Go on, the king wants to see you."

Finally Ashekha looked up at her foster mother, then at the king who was still watching her. She then promptly climbed off her chair and walked around the side of the table to Ganondorf. Even sitting down, he was the biggest person she'd ever seen. He turned on his chair and rested his elbows on his knees. Ashekha just looked up at him with big eyes, waiting to see what he was going to say.

After a moment, he smiled. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Ashekha," she replied.

"And how do you like it here so far, Ashekha?"

"It's really nice here. It's big and there's a lot of people and everyone's nice and I really like the archery and sword stuff!"

"Do you now."

Ashekha nodded quickly. Even though this was the king, she wasn't frightened of him.

"Which did you like better: archery or swords?"

"Swords! They're so cool!"

He nodded. "Yes, they sure are."

Ashekha noticed a ring around a chain hanging from his neck. "What's that? It's pretty."

Ganondorf looked down and held up the ring on the chain. "This, Ashekha, is a very special ring." As he spoke, Ashekha could see that it was a silver ring with the engraving of a dragon in it. "I've had it for several years now. When I was a boy, I got it from the greatest swordsman alive. He even taught me to use a blade. He had told me back then that I could have the ring if I became the best swordsman in Hyrule… and you know what?"

"You're the greatest swordsman in Hyrule!" she replied in awe.

Amazed, Ganondorf nodded. "That's right. And how do you know that?"

"Because you have the ring now."

"But what if I was lying? What if I killed him and then stole it?"

"No!" Ashekha giggled, finding the questions funny. "If he was the greatest swordsman, you couldn't kill him!"

Ganondorf had to chuckle at the girl's cleverness. She was smart for her age. "Well, you're right. He did give it to me because I became the greatest swordsman in his eyes."

Ashekha reached out and held the ring in her tiny hands, looking it over. "So are you gonna give it to someone too?"

He paused. "Well… That's a good question. Do you think I will?"

"Well, you'll hafta find someone else who's the greatest swordsman."

"Yes, that's true. Do you think I'll find him?"

Ashekha looked up at him and grinned. "Or maybe _her_."

Ganondorf was simply amazed. "Her? Who is this girl that will become the best swordsman?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe me!" She grinned wider and shuffled around.

"You? Do you really think you have what it takes, little girl?"

"Sure! I bet I can do it."

He grinned, pausing for a moment. "Well then, Ashekha. I'll tell you what. If you can become the greatest swordsman in Hyrule, then I'll give you this ring. Is it a deal?"

She nodded quickly. "Uh-huh! It's a deal!"

"Very well then." He nodded once, then patted her head. "Alright, you can go finish your dinner. If it's gotten cold, just ask for more."

"Okay!" Ashekha then turned and skipped back to her seat. She climbed back up and resumed her meal. Uganguzi and Nabooru exchanged glances.

"Nabooru," Ganondorf called. "I'm ready for the reports on the raid."

"Yes, sire." She stood up and walked over to him with the papers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – A Day In the Fortress**

Within an hour, the evening activities had come to an end. Everyone had eaten their fill and had plenty of time to relax and converse amongst each other. Now it was time to prepare the young ones for bed while the workers cleaned the dining hall and kitchen. Ganondorf had long left the hall and went to work with his officers in his study. Uganguzi was exempt because of Ashekha. It had been like a day off for her. But the next day, she had to be sure to get to work. For the time, she cherished every moment with her daughter. Ashekha had received some new clothes and she was absolutely excited about it. As she sat on the floor in Uganguzi's room, she kept holding up the pants which were a dark magenta. "They're so pretty! They're pink!"

Uganguzi was standing in front of the mirror, a comb in her hair. "Yes, all the young girls wear pink. Once you turn nine, you get to wear blue. Then when you reach sixteen, you can choose any color you like." Her long, dark red hair fell down slightly past her waist when it wasn't pulled up. The comb moved smoothly through the silkiness. "But right now, you have to get ready for bed. I've spoken to some of the teachers and they're going to let you come into their classes tomorrow."

Ashekha finally put the pants down and piled her new clothes off to the side against the wall. Then she ran at the bed and hopped up, climbing over the edge, emitting little grunts as her tongue stuck out to the side.

Her foster mother finished combing her hair and began to braid it. "Now you're going to have a busy day tomorrow. Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah!" Ashekha nodded quickly and hopped on the bed.

"Well, that means you're going to have to settle down and get some sleep tonight, silly," chuckled Uganguzi.

"Aww, but I don't feel like sleeping. I'm too excited."

Uganguzi finished braiding her hair, then turned to face the bed. "Well then… I guess I'll have to get you all funned out, huh?" She then quickly ran at the bed and hopped in, her arms quickly wrapping around Ashekha. "Ha! Got you!"

Ashekha let out a little cry and giggled. "Heeeyyy!" Her squirming form was hard to keep a hold of, but Uganguzi held tight.

"There's no escape!"

Ashekha laughed out loud as her mother began to tickle her. "Ah! Stop!" she giggled.

After a moment, Uganguzi stopped and just hugged Ashekha who now panted. "Are you tired now, kiddo?"

"Hehe, yeah." Ashekha just laid there in Uganguzi's arms for a minute until she caught her breath. She then rolled over and pressed close against her mother's form. Uganguzi smiled and gently stroked her daughter's long hair.

"So how about we go to sleep now? You can be excited again in the morning, okay?"

Ashekha nodded. "Okay."

Uganguzi left Ashekha on the bed as she went around the room, putting out the torches. She left one lit by the door in case one of them had to get up. She then returned to the bed and climbed in, pulling the fur blanket over her body and Ashekha's. "Comfy?"

The child nodded and closed her eyes as she snuggled back against her mother again. Uganguzi wrapped her arms around her daughter once more and closed her eyes also. Before long, the two had fallen asleep, lost in their dream world.

* * *

The next day started out as usual. The guards went out to relieve the previous night's guards while the horse keepers went in to tend to the horses. Many of the teachers had already awoken, heading to their classrooms to set up for the day. The workers in the kitchen began to prepare food for the morning meal while others prepared for an early morning trip to Hyrule Market. Ganondorf was most likely awake as well, but hardly anyone ever saw him in the early morning hours. There were a few of the women assigned to waking up the girls and getting them ready for their day. They would walk down the halls, shouting for everyone to get up. Then a servant would come in afterwards with a fresh bowl of water and towels for the girls to wash their faces. Once everyone was up, they were to go straight to the dining hall where they could be with their mothers and converse before their breakfast. That was the usual routine anyway.

As the light filtered through the curtains in Uganguzi's room, it caused her to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a yawn. For a moment, she forgot that Ashekha was with her. When she moved to stretch, she felt her daughter's form beneath her and she quickly glanced down. Remembering, she smiled. Ashekha's sleeping form looked so peaceful. Her legs were drawn up and her arms bunched up against her chest, her hair flowing out behind her. Uganguzi brushed back part of her golden bangs, causing her to shift. With a little yawn, Ashkeha opened her eyes and groaned.

Smiling, Uganguzi said, "Good morning, kiddo."

"Mornin', Uganguzi," Ashekha replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh."

"And are you ready for breakfast then?"

Ashekha rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Uh-huh. What're we having?"

Uganguzi chuckled. "I don't know. Let's go find out." She then sat up and climbed out of the bed. Ashekha reluctantly did so as well. Uganguzi then took off her sleeping gown and slid into her normal two-piece Gerudo outfit. As she began to comb out her hair, Ashekha changed her clothes. She was waking up some more now and remembered how excited she was the night before. The magenta clothes fit her perfectly and it made her smile.

"Look! They fit!" Ashekha's voice sounded.

Uganguzi smiled. "Yes, I see. Now be sure to take good care of them."

"I will."

Before long, they were dressed and ready for the day. Uganguzi had braided Ashekha's hair upon request and the little five-year-old skipped along excitedly as they came into the dining hall. All the children were assembled at their tables with their mothers, aunts, and friends' mothers. Some of the girls looked over at Ashekha as she and Uganguzi entered. Glancing down, Uganguzi told her daughter that they would be sitting among the others today. "Are you okay with that?"

Ashekha nodded and stayed close to her foster mother as they approached a table. There was a spot on the end and they took the last two seats there. Ashekha sat beside Uganguzi and a girl. Sitting across from her was a woman and two other girls about her age. She looked from to the other, unsure of what to do or say. One girl across from her finally spoke up. "Are you new here?"

Ashekha nodded.

"What's your name?" the other girl across from her asked.

"I'm Ashekha. What are your names?"

The first girl replied, "I'm Terra."

The other girl said, "My name's Rikka."

Uganguzi smiled, pleased that her daughter was starting to make friends. The woman across from her smiled as well, thinking the same thing. They both watched and listened as the girls began to interact.

"So where did you come from?" Terra asked.

Ashekha replied, "From the desert. I lived with some people out there."

"Wow! Really?" Rikka said.

The girl sitting beside Ashekha heard and asked, "What was it like?"

"I don't know," Ashekha replied, "Just like here except there's not as many people."

"Well you'll like it here, Ashekha," said Rikka.

"Yeah, you'll be in our classes too!" Terra said. Then she paused and looked up at her mother. "Isn't that right, mum?"

Terra's mother, across from Uganguzi, nodded. "Yes, that's right. You girls are all close in age, so you'll have the same classes."

"Yay!" exclaimed Terra, Rikka, and the other girl.

Ashekha glanced at the girl beside her, then turned to Uganguzi and tugged on her pants. She whispered up to her mother, "What's that girl's name?"

Uganguzi chuckled quietly. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Ashekha slumped her shoulders and pouted for a moment. Then she turned to the girl beside her and tapped her shoulder. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled and replied, "I'm Chandra."

"Hi, I'm Ashekha."

As soon as she said it, there was the sound of chimes that filled the room. Everyone fell silent and looked towards the kitchen opening where the food lines were formed. One of the cooks stood with a bag full of bells, shaking it so as to catch everyone's attention. Once that task was completed, she began her second task: announce that breakfast was ready. "Good morning, everyone," she called out. "Let us give thanks to the goddesses before we begin our meal." Everyone stood to their feet and said in one voice their customary prayer of thanks. Once done, the cook announced that the forming of the line was allowed. The sounds of commotion filled the room once again as always.

Eventually the line got smaller and everyone had a plate of hot food ready to be eaten. As they ate their breakfast, Ashekha and her new friends conversed excitedly. Terra, Rikka, and Chandra told Ashekha all about their classes and how fun they were. They also told her about their other friends that they would introduce her to later on. It seemed as if Ashekha was fitting right in. Though her appearance wasn't quite as common as the other Gerudo children, she still blended in well enough. Most Gerudo have paler skin as children. It is only after being outside so often that the normal Gerudo tan appears. That was one worry off Uganguzi's mind.

Soon after the morning meal, the girls were sent on their way to their classes. Some adults accompanied the younger ones. There were classes for different ages. The youngest ones were of the age of five and went on through the age of eight. The middle classes were from the ages nine to twelve. The last of the groups ranged from the ages thirteen to sixteen. After the age of sixteen, a Gerudo was usually considered a woman and began the duties of most adults. Some of those duties were simple tasks such as working in the kitchen or helping care for the infants. Usually upon the age of twenty, a Gerudo was allowed teaching rights and guard duties. But until then, most classes were purely informational and cultural. The youngest of the groups spent most of their time learning all basic matters of the world they lived in—the world around them—and then basic music lessons. Usually around the ages of seven and eight, weapons were introduced. Once in the next age group, they learned more skills such as cooking, instrument classes, and the basics of weaponry. Upon the final group, weaponry was emphasized as well as the basics of raiding. On the final day of classes, the eldest of the third age group were tested. They would go into Hyrule Market alone and attempt a robbery of their own choosing. If they succeeded, they were considered a woman. If they failed, they were either left to their fate in jail or—if they escaped—allowed another chance in the near future. As much as the Gerudo loved each other and cared for their sisters, they would not risk having a handful of them caught. If one must be a sacrifice, then it had to be so. It was for the good of the tribe.

Making her way down the halls, Ashekha could hardly contain her excitement. She had friends now and she was going to classes! She stayed among the three girls she met at breakfast for most of the day. Their first class was general and covered the basics about Hyrule and the desert. The teacher asked such questions as, "How was Hyrule created?" and, "Which goddess is most blessed to us?" They were very general questions, but Ashekha was fascinated. The children also began learning the ways of the Gerudo. The teacher had showed them maps of Hyrule, pointing out where the fortress was located. "Because we live in a desert," she said, "We don't have much food to grow. But if we make our way down to this area," and she pointed to the borders, "We can make our own gardens and grow some vegetables." Such discussions continued for an hour.

After that class, the girls were allowed some time to play. Given some toys such as balls, blocks, and dolls, the girls were allowed to roam the grounds outside so long as they didn't bother the guards. During that free time, Ashekha was introduced to several other girls. They all seemed to get along well. While conversing and playing with her new friends, they also advised Ashekha about which girls to avoid. Apparently even this large family group had its pests. In time she would meet the two most annoying of them all. But for the time, she enjoyed the company of her friends.

Once their playtime was over, the children returned indoors for another class. This time it was a music class. The girls gathered around as their teacher, Miss Jinni, began the lesson. She started off asking basic questions to the girls. "What kinds of songs are there?" she asked them.

Several hands flew into the air. One of them was Terra and she was chosen. Replying, she said, "There's a lot! There's happy and sad, there's angry, there's funny, and there's boring."

Giggles were heard through the room at the last one.

"Now now, Terra," Miss Jinni said as she wagged a finger, "But she is correct. Music is used most of the time to express a mood. Now let's say I want to play a song that shows that I'm sad." She picked up a gitar and posed it, ready to play. "Would this be a correct tune?" The strings sounded, a quick and bouncy tune filling the air. All the girls shook their heads. Miss Jinni stopped playing and pretended to be confused. "It isn't? Well how about this one?" She then strummed out another tune with a quick tempo and light feel to it.

"No!" the girls giggled.

Pretending still, Mss Jinni dropped her jaw in shock. "No? Well… tell me if this one sounds right." Her fingers gently began to play a slow song in a minor key, the melody flowing along as if the strings themselves could cry out. All the girls then began to nod their heads and mutter "yeah!" Miss Jinni then stopped and nodded, all pretending aside. "Yes, you guys are right! Could you hear the major difference between songs?" Heads nodded in reply. "Well very good! You all have good ears then. Now, who would like to try some singing for us?"

Ashekha's hand was the first to go up. Most of the girls seemed shy about volunteering. "Well come on up here then," Miss Jinni said. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Ashekha."

"And what kind of song would you like to sing?"

"It's a happy song."

"Okay, well go right ahead, Ashekha."

The girl paused for a moment, trying to compose herself. Then she closed her eyes and began to sing in her high soprano voice. "High in the sky through the clouds and rain, every familiar field seems like an old friend. When every hand that you shake is like a warm embrace, could only be one sweet place: home and the heartland." She continued on through the entire song until her last note faded away. Everyone watching her was in awe of her amazing talent. Miss Jinni was even speechless.

After a moment, someone called out from the back. "That was really good!"

That triggered it all. The girls all of a sudden stood up and crowded around Ashekha, complimenting her and praising her voice. Miss Jinni had to finally calm all the girls down and get them to sit again. Ashekha sat down among them, smiling. She was glad that everyone liked her singing. Miss Jinni smiled, her eyes wide with amazement. "How did you learn a song like that?" she asked.

"I heard it a lot when I lived out in the desert. I had someone teach it to me."

"Well that is very good! Let's give a round of applause to her, everyone," and she began clapping her hands. The girls all joined in and clapped too. Ashekha's cheeks turned bright red and she grinned shyly.

That was the highlight of the music class. For the remainder of their time there, Miss Jinni continued on about different kinds of music and how various tunes related to specific regions of Hyrule. Pretty soon, it was time for lunch.

* * *

With lunch over, the girls were allowed another play hour. They went back outside and enjoyed the free time. Ashekha got to converse with her friends some more and got to know them better. It was hard to believe that just yesterday morning she came to the fortress for the very first time. She felt at home though and it made things all the easier for her. She now had a loving mother, good friends, a place to live and interact with, and a future ahead of her. Upon discovering her vocal talents, Miss Jinni sought out Uganguzi to tell her of the great potential Ashekha had. Of course Uganguzi already knew, but she was grateful nonetheless. It was that feeling a mother gets when she feels proud of her child; proud that her young one is being accepted and loved.

Ashekha was just glad to have friends. She enjoyed the attention she received, but she didn't particularly want it. Bragging was something that she naturally was not inclined to. But all in all, she accepted any and all praise with a humble smile and "thank you."

By time the free hour was over, all the girls filed back inside for one more class. Just for fun to fill up a gap of time, the Gerudo gave the younger girls a dance class. All the girls enjoyed it. It was a time when they weren't only learning, but getting to be silly and random as well. The Gerudo could be strict at times with classes, but they did understand that children need to be children. Everyone only gets one chance at it. So the dance class began. The children learned to stretch before doing any routines and they learned about how to stay fit and hydrated for dancing. The first day, they were allowed to play it by ear and make up whatever dance they wanted. Later, they would begin learning specific forms and move on from there.

During this last class, Ashekha met Y'kana. She was naturally inclined to dancing and had the talent for it. "Hey!" Ashekha called, walking over to her. "You're really good."

"Thanks," Y'kana replied, grinning, "I wanna become the best dancer in Hyrule!"

"I bet you will be one day," Ashekha giggled.

"And I bet you'll be the greatest singer ever!"

"Me? No way!"

"What?! Come on, you know it!"

Ashekha shrugged. "Well I don't know…"

"Trust me, you will be!"

The two giggled and went back to their dancing with the other girls.

* * *

The evening had finally come. The dining hall was filled with Gerudo eating their last meal for the day. Ganondorf sat at his chair, looking over some papers while Nabooru spoke to him. The music rang in the air while the dancers performed their routines, some from the dinner tables occasionally joining them in good fun. That evening, Ashekha sat with her friends while Uganguzi got back to work. There was still one thing left to do for Ashekha. She got up from the table once she finished her meal, carried her plate to the kitchen opening, then exited the dining hall. Turning corners and making her way through the intricate hallways, she came to the storage room where one of the workers was placing newly washed bed sheets onto the shelves.

"Nienna," Uganguzi called. "I need to ask you something."

The woman, Nienna, turned around gave a bow. "Yes, m'lady Uganguzi?"

"My girl, Ashekha, needs to be roomed with some of the girls. Do you have any open rooms right now?"

Nienna nodded. "Yes, one room right now bears only two girls. Ashekha can easily fit in there."

"Alright, thank you. Are there already new bed sheets in the rooms?"

"Yes."

"And which room is this one?"

"On the second level in the dragon crest hallway."

Uganguzi smiled gently. "Thank you again, Nienna."

"My pleasure," and she bowed once more before Uganguzi left the room.

Uganguzi walked through the hallways once again, heading up the sloped stairs to the second level. She looked down one hall at the top and saw a tarp along the back wall of an eagle. At the next hall she saw the symbol of a serpent. Continuing on, she finally found the dragon crest hallway. Each hall was divided into such symbols so as to reduce confusion. She walked down the hallway and glanced into each room. All the rooms towards the front of the hallway had some sign to show there were four inhabitants; perhaps a doll sitting on the bed, or clothes laid out, or even wrinkled covers from where one of the girls was lazy.

She finally came to one of the back rooms where there were only two beds being used. Both were on the bottom bunks. Uganguzi peered around when her eyes came to rest on a paper hidden within a pouch above the door frame. She reached up and grabbed it. Opening it up, she saw the names written "Y'kana" and "Holly." She would add "Ashekha" to the paper and return it the next morning.

With her last few minutes of freedom, Uganguzi made her way to her own room and gathered up her daughter's belongings. She carried them back to the room and set them atop one of the bunks. She would inform Ashekha of her new room as soon as the children were sent to bed.

The time flew quickly and before she knew it, Uganguzi could hear from her room the sound of footsteps all throughout the fortress. She rose from her desk and paperwork and left the room. In the hallway, Ashekha met her. "Hey, Uganguzi! I got to meet a lot of new friends today!"

Uganguzi smiled and dropped to her knees as her daughter came bounding up to her. "Well that's great, sweetie!"

"Uh-huh. And I can't wait to see them tomorrow!"

"Well guess what."

Ashekha hopped excitedly. "What?"

"You are all set to stay in a room with some of your friends. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, still hopping.

Uganguzi chuckled. "Well, I already put your things in the room. How about we go check it out together?"

She nodded quickly and grabbed her mother's hand. Together they walked through the hallways until they came to the room. Uganguzi pulled aside the tarp door and Ashekha went inside. She saw Y'kana and Holly. They both looked surprised to see her. "Girls," Uganguzi said, "Ashekha is going to be rooming with you for awhile, okay?"

Y'kana and Holly both grinned widely and ran over to Ashekha. "Yaaayyy! This is gonna be so cool!"

Ashekha smiled and hugged them both.

"Now you girls get ready for bed and I'll see you in the morning," said Uganguzi. She bent over as Ashekha reached up at her. "Goodnight, darling." And she kissed Ashekha on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Uganguzi," she replied.

Then she turned and left. She had business now to discuss with Ganondorf and Nabooru.

* * *

Song lyrics from Riverdance, by Bill Whelan, "Home and the Heartland" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Plans**

It was the middle of the day at the Gerudo fortress and everything was playing out as usual. The classes for the children were going on while the adults carried out theirs orders whether it be guard duty or kitchen duty. A small band of raiders exited the stables mounted on theirs steeds and headed down the slope towards the valley that would lead them to Hyrule Field. As soon as they departed, a group of girls left the fortress with an adult in the lead. They carried with them each a wooden sword. Following their teacher, they all hiked up the slope that led to the Training Grounds. Along the way, they passed another group of teenage girls who had just completed their day's training.

Once at the summit, the girls fanned out into a line in front of a tent where a middle-aged woman sat. The teacher came up beside her and faced the girls. For a moment, they all remained silent and still. Then the middle-aged woman stood up and came into the sunlight. She looked the girls over and nodded. "Welcome to the Training Grounds, girls," she said. "I am Uru and I will be your teacher of basic weaponry." She continued with a brief lecture on the history of sword fighting and archery. It was made clear that the two took hard work and practice—mixed with determination—to be great.

Among the girls, Ashekha stood. She was now of seven years. Though still young, the Gerudo children were bright and smart. Today was their first lesson in weaponry and Ashekha was immensely excited within. She listened eagerly as Miss Uru spoke more about the basics of swordsmanship. After a few moments, the girls were told to examine their wooden swords. They felt the heaviness of the wood and how hard it was. These were their practice swords for now until they learned how to properly use them.

"Now," said Miss Uru, "We will learn a basic technique called a thrust. Just hold your sword in hand like so, pull back with your elbow bent, then thrust it straight forward." She demonstrated as she spoke, her wooden sword flashing forward without wavering. The girls all watched in amazement. "Now, I want you all to try it on the count of three."

The girls gripped their swords tightly.

"One, two, three!"

At once, all the girls thrust their swords forward. Being their first time, some of them were clumsy at it. Miss Uru nodded despite that fact and said, "Good." For the remainder of the class, she worked with each girl individually in front of the others and helped them with some basic techniques. Once that was completed, the girls were told to go back to the fortress and clean off in time for dinner.

Along the way down the slope, Ashekha made conversation with her friends. They talked about their lesson and also on the plans they had for the rest of the day. But within minutes, they were rudely interrupted. "Hey, nice thrust there, Rikka," said a voice.

They turned and saw a girl with short red hair walk alongside them. Rikka sighed aloud. "Shut up, Osayer," she said.

"Oh what's the matter? Can't take a compliment?"

Ashekha found Osayer's voice to be annoying. Y'kana spoke up, "It wasn't a compliment, Ozzy. We can tell."

"You losers always think I'm being mean to you," said Osayer with her snobbish attitude.

The girl walking with Osayer nodded. "Yeah, it's true," she said.

"No one asked you, Filfil," Y'kana sighed.

"I'm just trying to stick up for my friend, you know. Gosh…"

"Well your friend is being a pain," said Ashekha, "So why don't you take her somewhere and give her a lesson in manners?"

"_Excuse me?_" Osayer said, shocked.

"Oh by all means, please do!"

"Listen here, Ashekha. You think you're so clever, but really you're not."

"Well thanks for that, Ozzy." Ashekha smiled sarcastically and waved to Osayer before picking up the pace with her friends.

Osayer and Filfil slowed their pace, watching the girls walk off. They glared, obviously angry. Filfil scoffed aloud. "Who do they think they are? They're so mean to us."

"Yeah, really," Osayer nodded. "But don't worry, Filly. One day we'll get back at them."

* * *

Ganondorf walked down the hallway with his second in command leaders following. They came to his chambers and he pushed open the door, promptly telling the guards within to leave. With a bow, the guards exited the room and closed the doors. The king walked over to his desk and sat down, leaning one elbow against the armrest with his hand rubbing his right temple. Nabooru and Uganguzi each sat at a corner of his desk. They both waited for him to speak first. After a moment of silence, he finally uttered words. "We're running out of time," he said. "It has to be done soon or else this entire plan of ours may fail."

Nabooru watched his face. He was under great stress. "Have you already spoken to the king yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Then you may want to do that before you worry about the Sheikah."

"Yes, I'm aware of this, Nabooru."

"Then sire, please, you must take action."

Ganondorf pounded a fist on the wooden desk, causing a loud thud. "Do you take me for a fool?! I know that I must be swift in my movements!" He paused, calming himself down again. "My problem is that I cannot locate this Sheikah village. Even with all my magical talents, I just cannot find it. These Sheikah tribes excel in the use of magic and so I am at a disadvantage."

Uganguzi spoke next. "Do you have any leads?"

"Yes, I've found signs in the forests near Lake Hylia that it has inhabitants, but I just cannot seem to find the actual village. Now, if I could only find it, things could go more quickly. I dare not confront the king of Hyrule until I have the upper hand. If I have a strong grip on whether his family's guardians live or die, then I can control him."

"But what if that doesn't work?" Nabooru asked.

"Then unfortunately I'll have to kill him as well."

There was a pause.

Uganguzi spoke up again. "So would you desire me to lead a band to locate this hidden Sheikah village?"

"All searches have been in vain… I don't know if we can ever find it."

An idea suddenly struck Nabooru. "What about Umtoh?" Ganondorf and Uganguzi both looked up at her. "Does she know anything?"

Ganondorf sat there, amazed. "Well… I don't know. I never thought to ask her." Deep inside, he felt stupid for not thinking of that from the start. Silently he cursed himself.

"Well perhaps you should ask her. She may be the only key to finding this place."

"Yes, I believe you are right." He shifted his position, resting his elbows and lower arms on the desk. "I'll speak with her shortly. Now, once we take out the Sheikah, I will make my journey to Hyrule Castle and go before the king. If he refuses my act of allegiance, then we know the time is short and we must make all haste to take him out. If, by some chance, he were to fall for my act, then we have some time bought to possibly revise our plans. But remember that the main goal is to take over Hyrule. If we can do that, then we can control any other land within Hyrule. We will be the ones in power."

Nabooru nodded. She wasn't really too fond of the idea to rule all of Hyrule, but she dared not speak against her king. Uganguzi felt the same way. After a moment, Ganondorf sat back in his chair, more relaxed. He seemed confident. "Are there any questions, ladies?" he asked.

"No, sire," said Uganguzi.

"Very well then. You may be on your way. Send Umtoh to me when you see her."

The two sisters bowed before exiting the chamber.

* * *

As the day wore on, Ashekha began to feel bored. She decided to spend some time away from her friends for awhile. Even at the age of seven, she enjoyed some alone time. She sat up on her bunk in her room, humming quietly to herself while her hands tampered with a piece of white cloth. She had learned recently to sew in one of her classes. While she was eager about it, she had tried her own little project of making a handkerchief. With some of the cloth she used during class, she took it back to her room and had turned it into something beautiful. Using some embroidering skills, she used blue thread to make a border along the edges, then put words in the center. They read: _Life is a gift. Receive it. _Lately she had been thinking of her life so far and came to realize that life was precious. She cherished every moment with her friends and her foster mother. Life was good. She even spoke to one of the elders about her thoughts. It was where she got the phrase "life is a gift." It stuck.

She sat in her bunk, finishing the last of the embroidering. Once done, she examined her work and smiled, content. The real question now was what to do with it. She figured she'd hold onto it for awhile. After surveying the handkerchief, she stuffed it under he pillow and retrieved her lan flute. Her music classes had been more focused on instruments now and she had chosen the flute.

Catching on quickly, she learned a few tunes and began to explore with others. There were a few melodies she composed herself, but they were nothing grand. She lay down on her bunk, her head resting against the fluffy pillow, and she began to play a song on her flute. It was among the bouncy, upbeat tunes with a folksy feel to it. Her foot tapped the bed some with the beat as she played.

After a moment, a voice sounded from the door behind her. "Hey, what's all that noise?"

Ashekha quickly sat up and turned to look. She relaxed when she saw it was only Y'kana. "You scared me for a second there."

Y'kana giggled and came inside the room. "Sorry. I heard you down the hall and so I thought I'd come by to see what you were doing."

"I was just sitting here, playing my lan flute…"

"Obviously."

"…and sort of wondering about my real mother."

"Oh… You never knew her, did you?"

Ashekha shook her head.

"Well what do you wonder about her?" Y'kana climbed up into the bed with her friend and sat across from her.

"I don't know. Everything." Ashekha fiddled idly with her flute. "I like to think of what she looked like and how she acted. I even try to imagine what her voice sounds like."

Y'kana nodded. "Well I'm positive she was a really nice lady. I mean, look how you are! Don't kids usually act like their parents or something?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," and she smiled. "You're probably just like your mother and you don't even realize it!"

Ashekha smiled thinking of that. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Ashekha, please," Y'kana said in her pretend bragging voice. "It's me. Of _course_ I'm right!"

Both girls laughed aloud, then Ashekha said, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem," Y'kana replied. "I don't want you to feel sad. I'll do what I gotta to make you smile."

Ashekha nodded and grinned.

"So… How about we get outta here now and find something to get in trouble for?"

"Sure, why not."

The two then hopped down from the bunk and headed out into the hallway.

* * *

After dinner that night, several cloaked figures traveled down the hallways of the fortress, Ganondorf at the lead. They were almost silent as they made their way. Most of the Gerudo had all gone to bed by then, so there were little to none roaming the halls. The cloaked individuals exited the central entrance and began crossing the grounds to the stables. They quietly mounted their horses and set off into the night, a full moon lighting their way. The hoofbeats were faint as the riders tried hard not to make much noise. But within minutes, the horses were out of sight and heading towards Hyrule Field.

A solitary figure standing at the balcony watched as the riders departed. She sighed softly and drew her cape about her in the cool of the evening. She knew that when the riders returned, things would most likely be chaotic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Prisoners**

The desert was dark and forbidding under the blackened night sky. Few stars could be seen and the light they offered was very little. But all was peaceful. A gentle desert breeze swept over the sands, rustling through the cloak of a dark figure. Standing on a rise, bright green orbs looked out across the vast sea of sand below. The dunes reached for as far as the eye could see. But off in the distance, rising out of the sands, was a giant rocky structure. The cloaked figure gazed out at the protrusion, then softly began to cross the desert.

The crossing happened quickly. As soon as the figure climbed to the top of the next dune, the giant rock settlement rose high into the air not very far away. Unwavering, the bright orbs watched, hidden within the blackness of the cowl. Continuing on, the cloaked one came into a small oasis at the base of the giant rock. The eyes observed carved on the face of the rock a woman. She sat cross-legged, her elbows against the wall with her lower arms outstretched, palms up. The cowled figure looked over this ancient work.

Moving closer still, the eyes continued their observation until they stopped suddenly at the base of the rock and widened. There was a woman in a white dress standing in front of a doorway that lead into the rock. The cowled figure quickly threw the hood back, revealing reddish-brown hair and blonde bangs, the sea-green eyes staring in shock. The woman in white stood motionless in front of the doorway, her dress fluttering in the desert breeze. Ashekha stood there, just staring.

Then she finally raced forward. The lady in white promptly turned and ran into the dark passage behind her. "Wait!" Ashekha called. "Come back!" But the woman didn't reappear. Quickly, Ashekha made it to the steps at the base and ran straight into the darkness. All was black around her. And silent. She could hear her own panting and the shuffling of her clothes.

After a moment, she stopped. Faintly, she heard the sound of whimpering. She spun around quickly, trying to see in the darkness. Where was the sound coming from? Who was it? Could it be that woman again? She suddenly saw a sliver of light shining from behind her. Quickly spinning, she saw the light grow into rays, and it began to silhouette a figure. Ashekha stared for a moment. The silhouette was a woman in chains! She sat on her knees, her arms outstretched to the side in the air, her head hanging low. Locks of hair fluttered out to the side.

Ashekha moved forward towards the woman. "Hey!" she called.

The woman seemed not to hear. Her whimpering continued, echoing in what sounded like some vast chamber. The light behind her was growing brighter and features were able to be made out. As Ashekha approached, she could see that the woman was naked, her skin pale and unblemished by the sun, her golden locks of hair spilling to her waist. Blood covered the woman's wrists where they stayed locked within the chains.

"Hey!" Ashekha called out again, coming closer. She was within a few paces now.

Then suddenly the sound of laughter filled the vast space about them. It echoed with a certain eeriness about it. Ashekha quickly stopped when the woman's head shot up. Her face was suddenly visible, bright green, tear-filled orbs staring right at Ashekha, her mouth hanging open in fright. "You have to get out!" she cried.

Ashekha stood, shocked.

"Please!" the woman cried again. "You must leave now!!"

Suddenly frightened at the sounds of laughter growing louder, Ashekha turned and ran. She hadn't a clue where she was going, but it was away from the woman. Her heart thumped heavily, causing her head to pound with every step. She panted as she ran, a sudden feeling of weariness creeping up on her. The laughing voices echoed even more, filling the darkness, almost overpowering. Ashekha gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she ran. She just wanted this to all be over!

Then she suddenly felt the ground beneath her give out.

THUD!

She shot up and looked around her, panting softly. Through her bangs she glimpsed the outline of a window with a curtain fluttering in the wind, the bunks on either side of her, then behind her was the door with the leather tarp covering it. A sudden pain in her head made her wince. She must have hit her head on the floor.

She paused. The floor.

What was she doing on the floor?

She looked up and saw that her bunk was a few feet above her, some of the covers dangling over the edge. It seemed no one heard her though. Holly and Y'kana were both fast asleep in their bunks. For a moment Ashekha just sat, trying to remember what had happened. It must have been a dream. Rubbing her head, she stood up on wobbly legs, then she gingerly climbed back up into her bunk and laid down. Her mind pictured the woman in chains. What was that all about? Who was that woman? Why was she in chains? Why had she even dreamed the dream?

All the questions filled her mind and she had no answers for them. Thinking about what the answers could be was not going to get her anywhere though. So she closed her eyes and tried to shove the questions aside. Her hands gripped the blankets and she quickly pulled them over her body. She was still tired but afraid to fall asleep again. She looked at the wall and could see a faint trace of light. It must be almost morning. Her stomach twisted in a knot as she thought about how tired she was going to be today. But what could she do?

She lay quietly in her bunk, staring at the wall until it was time to get up.

* * *

After breakfast was over, Ashekha proceeded to her first class of the day. A room around the back of the kitchen served as her classroom. Since it was a cooking class, it made sense to be near the kitchen. Several other girls entered the room with her, chattering to each other like little birds. Upon arrival, it appeared that they were going to be baking that day. Pictures of bread, rolls, and cakes were set up behind the teacher's desk while sitting on the tables were pans, sacks of flour, and mixing bowls. Just the other day they had been introduced to baking and were told about all different kinds of foods that came from that process.

From the looks of it, today would be their first experiment with it. Eager to get on with it, Ashekha sat at her table with her friends and awaited the call to attention from the teacher. A few of the younger girls had gotten overly excited about the bags of flour, and with a loud pooftheir table was suddenly covered in a layer of white powder. The teacher shook her head as the room filled with giggles. Ashekha sighed and rested her chin on her hand as she watched the teacher grab for a wet rag. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

As the day progressed, Uganguzi trampled around the fortress, attending to whatever needs that she could. With the king gone, she was the main leader running the fortress. Though she had help from one of Ganondorf's trusted advisor's, Sadik, it was still a wearisome task. Usually when the king was away, Nabooru was chiefly in charge and Uganguzi would just be the helper. But with Nabooru away as well, it all fell to Uganguzi. She was amazed by how many things needed to be checked on. New weapons were being brought back from the Gorons, some food exchanges with the Zoras were taking place at Lake Hylia, one of the cows had died and a team needed to be organized to bargain for—which usually meant stealing—a cow from Lon Lon Ranch, and then there were the persistent fools who would try to outwit the gatekeeper in the valley, causing all sorts of mischief and annoyance for everyone. It was hard to believe. There truly were some in Hyrule, thinking themselves to be warriors and heroes, believing that they were so clever as to try and outsmart the Gerudo. It was complete foolishness! Hylians were snobbish children. In their castle walls they had so much money and possessions that they let their selfishness take over. It was downright sickening.

But they were a small matter.

As she walked down a hallway, she stopped by her room to rest a moment. She walked straight to her bed and flopped down, feeling a great sense of relief. She had literally been on her feet all day so far. She couldn't figure out how Ganondorf or Nabooru handled it.

But before long, she had to get back to work. Ganondorf had said that he planned on being back by evening. It was almost that time now and Uganguzi needed to at least appear busy when he returned. She got to her feet once again and left the room. While making her way through the hallways, she passed a group of girls. One of them was Ashekha.

"Hi, Uganguzi!" her daughter waved.

"Hey there, kiddo. Where are you off to?" She gently reached down and gave Ashekha a hug.

"Well we have a horseback lesson in a minute, so we're all going to the stables." She hugged her mother back tightly.

"Okay, well you'd better get going then. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. Bye!" Ashekha waved again as she left.

Uganguzi waved back and smiled. Once Ashekha turned the corner, Uganguzi continued on. She made her way towards the very back of the fortress and then down a hall that dead ended in one small room. Within the center of the room on the floor was a large, iron door. It had two sides that opened out and on either side stood a guard. In each corner of the room there were guards as well. They all bore a scimitar and a polearm. Each had a dagger strapped to their belt as well.

Nodding, Uganguzi stood before the door. The two guards on either side grabbed hold of the rings and pulled the door open. Below was a stone staircase and Uganguzi began to walk down. Along the way, there were torches lighting her path. Once she reached the bottom, she glanced around. All about her were holding cells with iron bars, torches dotting the room so that it wouldn't be so dark. As she surveyed the room, she saw only two prisoners, each in different cells.

She approached one of the cells and squatted down, peering inside. Sitting at the back corner of the cell was a man. His face was covered in stubble and his hair was unkempt, the clothes he wore were dirty and disheveled. He was barefooted and very thin from refusing food. Off to the side laid his blanket and several plates of rotting food. Uganguzi looked at his face. He was staring at the opposite wall. "How're you doing today?"

The man said nothing.

"What? Not in a talking mood?" She could sense he was trying not to say anything. "That's very strange 'cause when we first brought you down here a few weeks ago, you had quite the loud mouth."

The man shifted some and turned his gaze down to the ground.

"Oh, I see," said Uganguzi in a mocking tone. "You know, two can play at this game." Then she stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" the man's voice echoed. Turning back, Uganguzi saw the man looking towards her now. "Just tell me how much longer you're going to keep me down here."

"As long as it takes."

The man furrowed his eyebrows and moved from his position. He sat up on his knees and grabbed a hold of the bars. "As long as what takes? Why do you keep me down here? Why not just kill me already?"

Uganguzi looked at him with cold eyes. "Believe me, I would love to end your pathetic life right now. But that's not my decision."

"You Gerudo have no respect for anyone but yourselves! You follow that sorry excuse of a king… All he does is force you to steal and kill!"

"Let me remind you," Uganguzi said quickly with an angered tone. "That you are the one who killed one of my sisters! We never once killed any of your men while raiding your supply wagons."

"What were we supposed to do?! Just surrender?"

Uganguzi sighed quietly. "You know that we steal from your supply shipments. You should be used to it by now and just accept it."

"Just accept it? How in the world can _anyone_ accept that?" He paused. "You're all just filthy thieves."

Uganguzi was silent a moment, watching the anger in the man's face. When she spoke again, her voice was hushed. "We do not choose our lifestyles. This is what Din made us to be. You fear and hate us for what we are. You don't realize your flawed judgment… because you simply do not understand us."

The man was silent. He then sat back, letting go of the bars and returning his gaze to the far wall.

"Now tell me," said Uganguzi. "Would you like to wait until the king returns and suffer his punishment? Or would you rather just do yourself a favor and tell me where you buried my sister?" She watched his face.

He remained silent.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said in a half-mocking tone. "Well, I can't help you. Ganondorf will just have to deal with you now." Then she turned and headed back up the stairs into the fortress. The doors slammed shut behind her as she began walking down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Newcomer**

Ashekha grinned excitedly as she and her classmates approached the stables. Though they were still quite young and small in size, they were going to begin learning about the basics of horseback riding. The first things to learn were how to care for the horse and interact with it. As they walked through the stables, the teacher spoke aloud to her students and pointed out various features of the horses. "Notice how large they are," she said. "They may be beautiful animals, but they _can_ be very dangerous too." All the girls pointed and giggled and muttered excitedly to each other as they continued on. Some of the workers were in the stables, shoveling hay into the stalls. The teacher pointed this out. "Now if you look there, you can see that the horses must be fed often. They eat hay and grasses and-"

She was suddenly cut off by the sounds of hoofbeats quickly approaching in the distance mixed with shouts from the guards out on the grounds. In the waning light of day, the girls could see the guards waving their arms at them. The teacher realized what it was and quickly herded her class out of the stables. "Come on, girls! The king is coming back and we're going to be in his way!"

Everyone hurried out just in time as the horses rounded the corner onto the grounds, heading to the stables. Ganondorf was at the front. He yanked on the reigns, stopping his horse right outside the entrance. He quickly dismounted and walked briskly over to one of the other horses. Ashekha and her friends watched from over their shoulders as they were being led indoors. As the band began to dismount, Ashekha saw Ganondorf grab a hold of a small dark figure wrapped in a cloak from off one of the horses. For a moment, Ashekha thought she glimpsed red eyes and dark hair under the cowl of the squirming person. The last thing she saw of the matter was the king forcefully yanking the small figure from the horse.

* * *

Ganondorf angrily dismounted his horse and strode over to the horse behind him. One of the Gerudo held a small child against her, wrapped in a dark cloak. With swift, deliberate movements, he yanked the child from the horse. As he did so, the child let out a cry, struggling to pull away. The king paid no attention and began to walk inside of the fortress, dragging the young one along. As they made their way, the child grunted and groaned while trying to escape the king's grasp. The noise drew attention and the Gerudo children in their classes tried to crowd around the doors to see what was going on.

The cloaked child breathed heavily and angrily while struggling. With a scratchy feminine voice, she cried out, "You Gerudo bastard! Let me go! LET ME GO!!"

Ganondorf continued to ignore her demands and gripped her arm tightly. He pulled her along through the hallways, his face unwavering and glaring. Some of the workers that were in the halls quickly flattened themselves against the walls as the king stomped through. They watched with wide eyes, puzzled. But Ganondorf knew exactly what he was doing, and it was for a good reason. As he moved along, Uganguzi rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

"S-sire?" she said, looking from the feisty child to him.

"Get out of my way," he said simply.

Without question, Uganguzi stepped aside as he turned the corner.

"You goddamned monster!!" the little girl shouted angrily. Her cowl had fallen off during her struggling and Uganguzi could see the jet black hair and furious red eyes with black markings beneath. This was a Sheikah child. "Let me GO!!"

For a moment, Uganguzi was shocked into silence, unmoving. She just watched as Ganondorf trampled down the hallway towards the back room where she was just at. The guards scrambled to pull open the door before the king got there. As soon as it was pulled open, Ganondorf lifted the child up with one arm to his chest and carried her kicking form down into the prison chamber. A guard followed him down, a ring of keys clanking from her belt.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Ganondorf walked to a cell across from the other prisoners' cells. He then set the Sheikah girl down and gave a rude shove. The child fell on her face before scrambling to her feet again. By time she was up, the cell door slammed shut and the guard locked it up. Ganondorf glared once at the child before turning and leaving the chamber. Blazing red eyes glowed in the dim light and the girl gripped the cell bars and screamed furiously, "Take me back!!"

The iron door was slammed shut as soon as the king and the guard exited. Now the cries and shouts of the Sheikah girl were muffled. Ganondorf swiftly began walking down the hall again, past Uganguzi. As he passed, he simply muttered, "Come with me."

Uganguzi quickly obeyed and followed after him. As they turned a corner, they were met by Nabooru who fell in step with them. Confused, Uganguzi opened her mouth to speak. But before she could utter words, her sister shook her head deliberately. Uganguzi held her tongue and remained silent. Nabooru gestured to Ganondorf ahead of them and made a face that said "not a good idea." All questions would have to wait until later.

Within seconds, they came to Ganondorf's chambers. He threw open the door and told the guards to leave them. As soon as they had left, Ganondorf began to speak. "We have a bit of a dilemma." He sat on the edge of his desk, resting his upper weight on his arms. Nabooru had her arms folded as she listened, watching her sister. Uganguzi watched the king as he continued. "There was an incident… With Umtoh's help, we found the hidden Sheikah village. But while we observed, something went wrong. Someone found us and we had to attack right then and there."

Uganguzi's lips parted in surprise as she listened. She glanced at her sister who nodded gravely. "You wiped them all out?"

Ganondorf nodded. "All save that little brat we brought here."

There was a pause and Uganguzi inquired. "But why her, sire?"

Nabooru spoke up. "She knows something. A secret of some sort."

"A secret?"

"Yes," said Ganondorf. "While we were still observing, we saw the child's mother. She wore the robe of a high priest. Even the child herself wore the symbol of the high priest on her tunic."

"They were in connection to the Sheikah Temple, Uganguzi," said Nabooru.

"There's a Sheikah Temple?" Uganguzi asked, surprised.

Ganondorf nodded. "I found a map among their tents with the Eye of Truth that marked an uncharted region somewhere between here and Hyrule Castle. Their own village wasn't even marked on it. If there was a priestess housing a map such as this, then I'd say it's a sure sign that this is the resting place of the Sheikah Temple. And if I'm correct, then it could be an advantage for us. It's much closer to Hyrule than our desert and no one knows of it. So now with the Sheikah Village taken out, there's no one to stop us or to aid the royal family if they were to find out."

Uganguzi nodded, understanding. "So you took the child then."

"Yes. The mother would most definitely rather die, than surrender the location. But if her daughter were assimilated into our world, she then may lead us there herself."

"I see. Well, how long are we to keep her in the holding cell?"

"Just overnight," said the king. "Let her be drained of her anger. Only then will she be approachable." He stood up again and rubbed his forehead. "Tomorrow she'll have calmed down."

"And you know this… how?" asked Nabooru.

Surprised, Ganondorf looked up at her. "Are you kidding? I live with almost a hundred of you emotional maniacs. I know how it goes…"

Uganguzi stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, that's all for now. If you would, send Umtoh to me after you go."

"Yes, sire." Nabooru and Uganguzi bowed and exited the room. Within several minutes, Umtoh entered the room and shut the door behind her. She paused a moment, watching his face. Then her lips curled into a smile. "We did it."

Ganondorf returned the smile and nodded.

* * *

When morning finally came upon the Gerudo Fortress, all awoke and rose for their daily work. The sun wasn't as bright as usual though and it appeared to be somewhat of a gloomy day. Clouds had moved across Hyrule Field and found themselves caught amidst the mountains of the desert. Without anywhere else to go, they remained lining the skies about the fortress, creating a dismal atmosphere. In light of the situation the other day—relating to the captive Sheikah girl—everyone was worried and nervous. Never before had the king treated a child in such a way. It had namely bothered Ashekha. Late into the night she had wondered at how the king could be so gentle and goodhearted to her, but then so coarse and hateful towards the new child. It just didn't set right with her.

As she stood now in her room, she had an odd feeling overcome her. Perhaps it was just the weather messing with her. Whatever it was, she didn't feel like herself. After a moment of just standing idly, she turned to the mirror hanging on the wall next to the door. Her reflection stared back at her. Maybe she just needed to go do something. After all, it was the beginning of the day.

"Ashekha!" a voice called from the hallway.

Turning, the Gerudo child replied, "Yeah?"

"Come on, it's breakfast!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!" She glanced at herself in the mirror once more before turning out of the room. Quickly she rushed down the halls after her friends and into the dining hall. They made it just in time for the call to attention. Once the prayer was said, everyone crowded around the line for food. This time around, they were served fresh fruits and cinnamon bread. Licking her lips, Ashekha eagerly awaited her plate to be passed to her.

* * *

Nabooru walked down the halls to the prison chamber. She was ordered by Ganondorf to take the Sheikah child and place her among the Gerudo children. She was hesitant about it, but she obeyed orders. As she approached, the guards began to pull open the door. Nabooru held out her hand and the keys from the one guard were placed within. She then made her way down below and came to the cell where the child was locked inside. Peering in, Nabooru could hardly see the girl. Her dark hair and cloak hid her well among the shadows. "Usiku," she said.

The child turned her head and looked up at Nabooru with tear-filled eyes. Her face reflected deep sorrow and anguish. Her cheek rested against her knees as they had been pulled against her chest. She sniffed once.

"You need to come with me." Nabooru flipped through the keys until she had the right one. Sliding it into the lock, she gave it a twist, hearing the cranks turn. She then opened the cell door. The Sheikah girl just sat there for a moment before slowly rising to her feet. She silently walked out of the cell with Nabooru close behind. They climbed the stairs and Nabooru returned the keys. Then the two began to walk through the halls towards the dining hall.

* * *

Ashekha sat at her table and bit into an apple, a loud crunch following after. Some of the juices from the apple dripped from the corners of her lips and she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Mmm! These are really good!" she remarked whilst chewing.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Holly agreed.

"I really like the cinnamon bread," said Y'kana.

"Uh-huh, it's good too!" Ashekha said, taking another bite of her apple.

Terra sat across from the three roommates. After taking a sip from her cup, she asked, "Did you guys see the strange girl yesterday?"

"Yeah, we all did," replied Y'kana.

"I wonder what she's doing here."

Holly spoke up. "Well, you saw Ganondorf pulling her down the halls. Maybe she did something bad."

"You really think so?" asked Rikka. "She looks like she's our age."

"Yeah, she looks really cool too!" said Y'kana.

"Oh, I know!" bounced Holly. "Her hair is like all black and stuff!"

Ashekha jumped into the conversation. "Uh-huh, and her eyes are _red_!"

The girls all giggled and squirmed in their chairs as they spoke about the Sheikah girl. It wasn't long before Rikka caught sight of their subject accompanied by Nabooru. As they came into the dining hall, she pointed. "Hey, there she is!"

* * *

The Sheikah child, Usiku, surveyed the room. To her great discomfort, she saw that it was full of people. She lowered her eyes to the floor as she was led through the dining hall. Nabooru gave her a tray of food and then led her to a table. Usiku sat at the very end, hoping no one would speak to her. She just wanted to be left alone to her anguish. Sadly the noise in the hall rang in her ears and made her very edgy. Nabooru laid a hand briefly on her shoulder and said, "I'll be right back."

Usiku sat motionless, staring at her food. But after a few moments, her body forced her to give in and she reached for the sweet-smelling cinnamon bread. Right before her fingertips touched it, a voice sounded beside her. "Hey, you're the new girl, right?"

The Sheikah girl glanced up at the figure standing to her right. There were actually two. One of the girls had short red hair and a few freckles while the second had longer hair and large eyes. Usiku just looked at them a moment before turning her attention back to her food. "What gave it away?" she said quietly, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Look, we're just trying to be friendly," said the short-haired Gerudo. "I'm Osayer and this is Filfil." She motioned to her friend.

Usiku said nothing. She lifted the bread to her mouth and took a bite.

Growing irritated, Osayer said, "Well aren't you going to tell us your name?"

After a pause, the Sheikah girl replied quietly, "Usiku."

Filfil spoke this time. "Well then, Usiku… Why are you here?"

"Yeah, we heard some of the adults talking about you," said Osayer. "They said that your mum died or something."

At the mention of her mother, Usiku's heart sank. Her body became tense and suddenly the food she was chewing didn't taste appealing. She slowly set the bread back down on her plate and painfully gulped the last chunk in her mouth.

"So is it true?" asked Filfil.

Usiku felt her patience beginning to slip away. "I'd really not like to talk about my mother right now."

"Why? Did you hate her?" Osayer asked.

The question made Usiku's hands ball into fists. She glared up at the two girls. "I would really like you to leave now."

"Well too bad, Miss Sheikah," said Filfil. "You're in _our_ home now and we can do whatever we want." Osayer nodded in agreement.

"Is that so?" Usiku muttered, feeling her anger coming to a head. On top of these girls being so rude in relation to her mother, they were being complete brats.

"Yeah, so why don't you just answer us? You're getting awfully angry over this subject. Sure seems like you hate your mother…"

It happened quickly.

Usiku rose to her feet and swung her arm at Fifil with great force. The blow ended in a loud crack and the Gerudo girl fell to the floor. Osayer gasped in fright. Filfil lay on the ground whimpering with blood streaming from her nose. Usiku stood over her and glared. In a hushed voice, she said, "I loved my mother more than anything and if you ever speak of her again, I'll kill you myself."

* * *

At the table where Ashekha sat, the girls watched everything. They saw Osayer and Filfil approach the Sheikah girl. It was a sure sign of trouble, but the girls wanted to see what would happen. They couldn't hear any of the conversation, but they could see that the Sheikah girl was getting annoyed. Growing nervous, Ashekha said, "Should we go stop them before something goes wrong?"

Y'kana nodded. "Yeah, let's go stop them from being themselves." The other girls nodded and they all stood up. About the time they all turned to leave the table, they heard a cry.

The commotion caused many of the Gerudo children to gather around. "She's crazy!" shouted Osayer, backing away. Ashekha and her friends stood frozen and shocked. Filfil was on the floor, her face and chest covered in blood. Nabooru came running back from the kitchen and quickly knelt down by Filfil, wiping some of the blood away with a napkin.

"What happened?" she said angrily.

Osayer pointed at Usiku. "It was all her! She just jumped up and punched Filly in the nose!"

Usiku stood with her arms folded, her piercing eyes daring Nabooru to buy into the lie that was just told. The Gerudo leader looked from Usiku to Filfil and then to Osayer. "She just punched her for no reason?"

Osayer nodded.

"I can't believe that, Osayer. You and Filfil must have said something to make her do this."

Usiku eyed Osayer. "She sure did and she'd love to tell you all about it."

Nabooru glanced at Usiku and could see all the signs in her face and hear it in her voice: she had a reason. Deciding to figure it out later, she then lifted Filfil in her arms and turned to go. "You girls stay here. I'm coming right back." Then she left the room.

Osayer felt a sense of dread as she watched Usiku glare at her. This Sheikah girl was creepy. It was unlike anything she'd ever known so far in her life. Though she was angered deep inside, she let it stay buried for now. She didn't want to risk getting her nose broken like Filfil's. As she moved to a different table, the sounds of the dining hall returned. The girls began to ask her about what happened while the adults tried to get the children to finish eating.

Ashekha and her friends finally approached Usiku. The Sheikah girl glanced at them as they approached. A smile broke out across Ashekha's face and she said, "That was awesome! You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that!"

The other girls nodded in agreement and grinned too.

Usiku watched them, a bit surprised at their reaction. But then again, she hadn't met Gerudo before. Perhaps they weren't all uncivil and barbaric. "Well I'm glad I could be of service," she said half seriously.

Ashekha kept smiling. "Yeah, you did a good job. I'm Ashekha and these are my friends." She motioned to the four girls around her. They all introduced themselves and smiled. After that, Ashekha asked finally, "What's your name?"

Usiku found the company of these Gerudo somewhat comforting and replied, "Usiku."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Usiku. Do you know who you're rooming with yet?"

The Sheikah girl shrugged. "I've been locked in your prison all night, so if that's what you mean…"

"The prison?!" Y'kana exclaimed.

Usiku smiled bitterly. "Courtesy of your king."

"Sheesh…" remarked Holly.

Ashekha said, "Well, since you're not locked up anymore, maybe he's gonna let you room with someone."

Usiku shrugged again, her gaze falling to the floor. "We'll see."

Just then, Nabooru returned and motioned for Osayer and Usiku to follow her. The two exchanged glances before filing out after her. Ashekha watched them leave, hoping that nothing bad would happen. She knew Osayer's ways of lying and twisting the truth. But Usiku seemed smart enough to outwit the brat, so she was calmed by that fact. Turning back to her friends, Ashekha mentioned that they should prepare for classes. This day was going to be a long one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – A Shoulder to Cry On**

It was late into the day when Ashekha saw Usiku again. While in her music class, she had been practicing scales on her lan flute when the tarp was moved aside. In the doorway stood Nabooru and Usiku. A smile crept over Ashekha's face and she stood to her feet and ran to greet them. Usiku was surprised to see the Gerudo girl greet her. They had just met that morning and for only a brief minute. But deep inside there was a sense of relief. Someone seemed to like her at least. The pink-clad girl with blonde bangs reached the doorway and she wore a bright smile in spite of the gloomy day outside. "Hey there!" she greeted.

Usiku tried a weak smile. "Hi."

Nabooru looked down at them. "Usiku's going to be in your classes from now on, okay? I want you to help show her around."

"Okay, I will!" Ashekha felt proud that she had been charged with such a task.

Usiku stole glances at Ashekha, taking in her features. She was Gerudo and yet looked significantly different. Her hair was somewhat red, but more of a brown hue. And the bangs: why were they bleached blonde? Her ears were long and pointed such as a Hylian and even a Sheikah. The girl's eyes were a bright sea-green of all colors! But if she were more Hylian in appearance than Gerudo and these people accepted her as their own, then perhaps there was hope. Usiku had nowhere to go right now. All she could hope for was to be accepted among these people for the time being. Maybe this girl would be the key to just that…

"Hey, come on," said Ashekha, turning back to where she had been sitting. "Let me show you a song I was practicing earlier."

Nabooru watched as the two moved across the room. She smiled some and then turned out. Usiku followed Ashekha and sat down on a stool beside her. The Gerudo girl held up her flute and said, "It's called 'The Faerie'." Then she lifted it to her lips as it extended forward. She then began to blow into it, causing beautiful notes to sound and echo through the room. Usiku listened, enjoying the sweet sound. For a moment, she felt relaxed and calm. Then the song was over. Ashekha grinned. "Did it sound okay?"

Usiku nodded and smiled faintly. "It was very beautiful. What was your name again?"

"I'm Ashekha."

"Well you play the lan flute really well, Ashekha."

"Thank you," she blushed.

For a moment, the two were silent. They heard the noises around them of the other students playing their instruments and scribbling notes onto paper. Finally Usiku spoke up. "Hey Ashekha? Have you always lived here?"

"No. I used to live out in the deep desert before I came here."

"How long ago was that?"

"I think two years."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm seven. How old are you?"

"Nine."

"Cool! You're two years older than me."

Usiku nodded. "Who do you think they'll room me with?"

Ashekha shrugged. "It could be anyone. I think it would be cool if you could room with me, Y'kana and Holly. We all like you already."

"What? You guys like me?"

Ashkeha nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, you look awesome with your black hair and red eyes. Oh! And those markings under your eyes look so neat. But it was so cool when you punched Filfil! She and Osayer are real brats."

Inside, Usiku felt relieved that she had some possible friends already. Despite her sorrow and wanting to be left alone, she knew that she would need friends. This girl, Ashekha, seemed like someone she could relate to. "Well, thanks," she said, feeling herself blush a bit.

Ashekha smiled warmly. "No problem."

* * *

Nabooru entered the king's chamber and bowed. Ganondorf sat at his desk, the feather pen in his hand. He had looked up from scribbling some text on a sheet of paper. "Hello, Nabooru," he said. "What is it?"

Nabooru walked up to the desk and sat on one of the corners. "I just stopped by to inform you of the Sheikah girl, Usiku."

Ganondorf didn't look up. He just continued writing. "Yes? What about her?"

"I've put her in some classes right now. They're lower level classes for her, but I have a feeling that it's better for her." She folded her arms, glancing at a random paper on the king's desk. "I think she and Ashekha are getting along already, so perhaps she'll assimilate quicker."

"Ashekha?" the king inquired.

"Uganguzi's girl. You know… the one you made a fake bargain with."

Ganondorf chuckled quietly, placing the feather pen back into its jar. "Ah yes, I remember now. You can't blame me for humoring her."

"I'd be careful though," Nabooru warned, glancing at him. "Children will remember the most random things. I wouldn't be surprised if she came to you one day asking for that ring."

The king shook his head, smiling. "She won't."

"But what if she did?"

Ganondorf looked at her with a you-can't-be-serious face.

Nabooru held up her hands as if in defense. "Hey, I'm just saying…"

He paused, grinning. It was ridiculous. "She won't. Just trust me."

"Ooookay then." She paused for a moment before continuing. "But anyway, what do you plan now since the Sheikah have been taken out?"

The king pushed the paper aside and he sat back in his chair. "Well, now the royal family has no defense. They pose no threat to us, so we have some leeway to search for that Sheikah Temple. If plans go accordingly, then we can move our headquarters to the temple and prepare for an assault on Hyrule Castle."

"And if we fail to find the temple?"

"Then we continue as planned from our fortress." He paused. "But since we have the time now, we can focus most of our work on finding the temple."

Something about it didn't quite set right with Nabooru. If the temple was merely a base for their operations, why was so much emphasis placed on it? Shouldn't they just assemble an attack now? But no… Ganondorf was no fool. He knew that he could be preparing an attack now. Maybe there was something more. It was almost as if he was stalling for something. Whatever the reason, she would privately look into it. In the meantime, she would continue along with his plan.

Ganondorf noticed her silence and looked up. "I'm sorry, was I unclear?"

Nabooru shook her head. "No, you were clear, sire. I'm just feeling weary from today's happenings. Forgive me."

"No, it's quite alright," he said, turning his attention back to his papers. "It's hard work to be a leader, I understand. And I do appreciate your hard work, Nabooru."

His kindness momentarily puzzled her. "Th-thank you, sire." That was about all she was ever going to get from him. Shrugging it off, she rose from his desk. "Do you require me for anything further?"

Ganondorf looked up again and shook his head. "No, that's all. You can go about your way."

With a final bow, Nabooru exited the room.

* * *

That night at dinner, Usiku sat with Ashekha and her friends. Her heart was still very heavy with grief, but they helped her to forget about it temporarily. Instead she listened in on their conversations about the day's events. They spoke about the cooking class where they had made their first cakes. Some of the girls were chattering on about their weapons lesson. Ashekha loved to talk most about that one. As she stuffed a chunk of roast beef into her mouth, she exclaimed something about the new technique they had learned.

While they continued on, Usiku glanced around the hall. She saw the king's table on the far side of the room. She recognized Nabooru's face and, of course, Ganondorf. She hated the fact that she was now living within his care, but what could she do? Brushing that thought aside, she glanced towards the door and saw someone enter. It was a woman with strawberry blonde hair to her waist and blue clothing. Behind her toddled a little boy. For a moment she just stared. She hadn't seen any boys anywhere until now. Everyone else was a girl. This little boy had the dark red hair of the Gerudo and amber eyes. He remained close to the woman as they walked to the kitchen. His face puzzled her the most; he was frowning.

"Ashekha?" she asked, tapping her friend's shoulder. "Who are they?"

Ashekha turned to see what she meant. "Oh, that's Umtoh and Vaho," she replied. "She's Ganondorf's mistress and that's their son."

"But don't your people have girls only? Well, besides a boy being born every hundred years."

Ashekha shrugged, her mouth slanting down to one side. "I don't know how it happened, but it did." She then quickly shoved a roll into her mouth, biting off a piece.

Usiku watched as Umtoh and her son entered the kitchen. "He seems upset."

"Hmm?"

"The boy. He was frowing."

"Oh, he always does that. He doesn't like people, I think. He hardly ever comes out where we can see him."

"Really? How come?"

"I don't know. I guess his mum keeps him busy or something."

Usiku nodded. She then turned back to her meal and bit into her roll.

Ashekha giggled. "I remember one time I saw Vaho. He was in the supply room with Umtoh and I tried talking to him. He just sat there, frowning the whole time. I tried dancing and telling jokes, but he wouldn't smile. Then before I left, he called me 'happy girl'."

"Happy girl?" Usiku had to grin at that.

"Yeah, it was funny." Then she proceeded to finish off her meat, shoving it all in her mouth at once.

"More like 'chipmunk girl'!" Terra remarked.

All the girls erupted in laughter.

* * *

It was drawing close to bedtime for all the youngsters. Nabooru and Uganguzi came by the table where Usiku sat and motioned for her to follow. "You too, Ashekha," said Uganguzi. Both girls obeyed and they soon came to the dragon crest hall. They approached Ashekha's room and pulled open the tarp. Nabooru motioned for the girls to go inside. Once inside, she explained.

"Usiku, this is Ashekha's room as well as Holly's and Y'kana's. It will also be yours." She then motioned to the bunk opposite of Ashekha's. There was a bag on top with a mini harp leaning against it.

Usiku started forward disbelief. "You have my things?"

"Yes, and they are now with you once again. But we gave you different clothes." As Nabooru explained, Usiku climbed atop the bunk and opened the bag. "You must conform to our uniforms, but to even it out, we made them black for you." The Sheikah girl pulled out her Gerudo clothes. Indeed they were black with some gold trimmings.

Ashekha bounced with excitement. "This is so cool!"

Uganguzi patted her daughter's head then looked up at Usiku. "Now if you need anything, just ask Ashekha here or one of us. My name is Uganguzi by the way, and this is my sister, Nabooru."

Usiku looked over at them placing the names with the faces, then she nodded. "Thank you." Her eyes then drifted back to her belongings. She gazed upon her harp, her eyes seeming to sparkle. Nabooru saw it and figured it something very special. She then motioned for them all to leave and let the Sheikah girl alone for awhile.

Nabooru left her sister and adopted niece in the hallway and headed on to carry out some other work. Uganguzi and Ashekha walked down the hallways for a bit while they awaited the horn that signaled all the girls to be in bed. When the time finally came, Ashekha returned to her room. Before she entered, she reached up and hugged Uganguzi, kissing her neck. "Love you."

Her foster mother smiled and returned the hug and kiss. "Love you too, hun."

Ashekha entered the room after that and quickly yanked out her night clothes. As she removed her Gerudo clothing, she heard a voice speak to her. It was Usiku. "Ashekha?"

"Uh-huh?" said the Gerudo child as she changed her clothes.

"Was that your mother you were talking to out there?" Her voice sounded odd, almost like she had been crying.

Ashekha pulled her shirt down and turned to Usiku's bunk. "Well, kind of," she said, climbing up into Usiku's bed. She sat on the opposite end, facing the Sheikah girl. "She's not my real mother, but she takes care of me as if she is."

Usiku nodded. Her face was partly visible in the dim light. She sniffed once and continued. "What happened to your real mother?"

Ashekha shrugged. "I don't know. I never knew her."

"You mean you've never even seen her?"

"Nope…" Ashekha shook her head.

"Well I'm glad you still have _a _mother at least… You deserve it." Her voice wavered as if she were about to cry.

"What?"

"Ashekha, you've been so kind to me today. You're probably the only person here that I can ever respect and I want you to know that I'm happy for you."

The Gerudo girl reached her hand out and gripped Usiku's. She gave it a gentle squeeze and tried a smile. "Well I'm happy that you're my friend, Usiku. You can tell me anything, you know. 'Cause you deserve to be happy too."

"Thank you, Ashekha." Then she paused for a long time, sniffling again. "I… I lost my mother and all my family just yesterday… I… I just don't know what I should do now." Her voice wavered again. "I just miss my mum so much…" And then she began to cry freely, tears falling down her cheeks. "I wish I could see her…"

Ashekha immediately crawled over beside Usiku and wrapped her arms about her, hugging gently. Usiku returned the embrace and sobbed quietly against Ashekha. For several minutes they stayed that way until Holly and Y'kana came inside. By then, Usiku had calmed down some and began wiping her cheeks. Ashekha smiled encouragingly before hopping off the bunk to the floor.

"Hey Usiku!" greeted Holly.

"Yay! Usiku's our new roomie!" cheered Y'kana.

The Sheikah girl couldn't help but give a little smile. "Hey guys…" she said weakly.

"Yeah, she's our new roommate," said Ashekha. "But she's awfully tired and needs some sleep really badly. We can talk to her in the morning, okay?"

Both girls nodded and grinned as they got ready for bed. "Okee-dokey!"

Ashekha winked at Usiku before climbing into her bunk for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – The Turning Point**

Uganguzi had been heading to her room when her sister found her. She now stood within Nabooru's room. Her sister seemed bothered by something. It was most likely something to do with Ganondorf. Nabooru was almost constantly bothered by something that he did. "It just doesn't feel right," said Naboorou to Uganguzi. "Why would he need to find this temple so badly if it's to be used as nothing more than a base?"

"I don't know… Perhaps there's something inside the temple that he doesn't want us to know about."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

Uganguzi nodded. "Do you think it has anything to do with his trips to the Spirit Temple?"

Nabooru shrugged and plopped down onto the sofa against the wall. "Who knows. The man's been acting odd for a long time. I just wish he could be honest with us."

Uganguzi sat down on Nabooru's bed. "Well maybe we can sneak into the castle and find their records on the temples. I'm sure there has to be something on them that would give us an idea of what he's up to."

"Yeah," said Nabooru. "But that's very risky. How would we get inside the castle? We don't exactly blend in." For the Gerudo, going into Hyrule Market was one thing. Approaching the castle was something completely different. They provided entertainment at the bars and inns, but there was no business at the castle. With their distinct features, they weren't even able to disguise themselves.

Uganguzi thought silently for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Or what if we bribed someone to bring the documents to us?"

Nabooru nodded. "That could work. But it's also quite risky. Who could we bribe to do that anyhow?"

"I'm not sure… but I'll think of something." Uganguzi paused. "How's the Sheikah girl been doing?"

Nabooru shifted her position on the sofa, stretching her legs out across the soft cushions. "She seems to be doing fine. This morning she broke a girl's nose though. It was Filfil. Apparently she and Osayer had said something about the girl's mother and that set her off."

"Yikes. What did her mother think about it?"

"She was on sentinel duty today, so she found out about it tonight. She was pretty upset."

"At Usiku, or at Filfil?"

"Well, kind of both. She was angry that a Sheikah would 'have the nerve' to hit her daughter. But also she was upset that Filfil was picking a fight."

"Sheesh…" Uganguzi shook her head. "Well it appears that she and Ashekha are getting along well."

"Indeed they are," Nabooru agreed. "I think she'll become one of us before long. Then she can help us locate that damn temple… If that's even what Ganondorf truly needs her for."

"Yeah, that's true. He really is acting quite strange with his plans. I just hope we can figure them out before it's too late."

* * *

Like a river, time flowed on and before long, a year and a half had passed. It was about the same as every other year for most of the Gerudo. But for one Sheikah girl, it had been difficult. She was introduced and forced to live a life that she was unfamiliar with. But with the help from her friend, Ashekha, she managed to keep going. The two had become quite close over the past year. They did most of everything together. There had been moments of sadness and anger, but they both made it through in the end. It was almost as if they were sisters. Such a strong friendship as theirs was one to envy.

Ashekha loved every moment with Usiku. Her friend had been through so much and she just wanted to be able to make the rest of the way smoother for her. Their friendship was very dear to Ashekha and she held onto it fiercely. But in the way of training, Ashekha blossomed. Her basic informational classes started to become boring and she always looked forward to the outdoor classes. Her most favorite was the weapons training. She had become quite skilled with the sword—even though it was wooden—and she bested everyone in her class. The children had still only learned some basic techniques, but Ashekha progressed quicker and devoted much of her free time to practicing. Her teacher had observed this many times and commented to Uganguzi about it with much joy.

And now as she stood on the sands of the Training Grounds, she began her daily practice. Usiku sat on a crate that was off to the side, her horse, Farasi, beside her on the ground. He was a pure white color with a black mane, tail, and legs. He and Usiku watched their crazy friend. The Gerudo girl grinned over at her friend who returned it. Ashekha then began her usual routine of a show right before her work. "And now, ladies and gentlemen," she said in an announcer's voice. "The great… the magnificent… the one and only… Ashekha! The greatest swordsman in all of Hyrule!" She then gave her sword a few spins, pretending that she was elite. Usiku laughed aloud, watching. Farasi just snorted and shook his mane. Ashekha had to giggle at herself as well while goofing around.

After a moment of getting relaxed, she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And for real now…" she whispered. When she opened her eyes, she raised her sword and then swung it down with force, proceeding to spin around once and then thrust it forward.

Usiku held a bag of oats in her lap which she fed to Farasi as she watched. Not only did she just want to be around her friend, but she also was asked to observe and point out any mess-ups. From the first time Usiku did her job, she was amazed that her friend hardly ever made any mistakes. There were very few things for Usiku to point out to Ashekha. It made her job overly simple, but she enjoyed watching nonetheless.

About the time Ashekha finished for the day, the girls heard the horn sounding for dinner. Quickly, they headed down to the fortress, stopping on the way to put Farasi back into his stall. They hurried to the dining hall and found that they had made it just in time. They all said the customary prayer and then began their meal. As everyone ate, Ganondorf spoke with his officers about the general happenings. Uganguzi and Nabooru only nodded and listened. Their king was unaware that they had been doing research behind his back. Among all of Ganondorf's officers, they were the only ones to question his plans. They felt that they should not involve others in their findings just yet. There was a time and a place for everything. But much was to be discussed between the sisters after their meal…

* * *

Once dinner had been concluded and the children sent to bed, Nabooru brought Uganguzi to her room. Within, she had her desk covered in papers. Her sister had been quite clever to gather the information they needed. Uganguzi had traveled to Hyrule Market all throughout the past year and a half, every time with a pouch of gold coins and gems. Her plan was simple: pay off someone to copy the texts within the castle's library. The people in Hyrule were so greedy. It was the richest man in the town that she had bribed. But it had paid off. She continued to receive information from the documents and brought them back to the fortress. And now she and Nabooru stood over them, piecing everything together.

"I want to show you this, Uganguzi," said Nabooru, picking up a sheet of paper. "This was taken from an old Sheikah journal. It says that the Sheikah Temple was rumored to hold a great secret. Apparently there was some hidden power and the only way into the realm was somewhere within the temple."

Uganguzi frowned. "That sounds an awful lot like the legend of the Triforce. They say that the Temple of Time is the doorway into the Spiritual Realm where the Triforce resides. Though I think the Master Sword has something to do with it as well. But then again, no one knows if it's true."

"So do you think he's trying to test these old tales?" asked Nabooru, setting down the paper and glancing at her sister.

"Probably more than that. I think he actually believes these rumors and legends. It makes sense if you think about it… Both of these temples supposedly hold the doorway to a great power."

Nabooru began piecing together the puzzle. "He's after those powers. Not only does he desire to control Hyrule, but… the entire world."

They both stared at each other for a moment. "The man's gone mad with a lust for power," Uganguzi said.

"Yes…" Nabooru rubbed her forehead and walked across the room to her couch. Sitting down, she said, "And not only that. He's been waiting all this time because I believe he's found the Hero of Time."

"Really? How do you know that?" asked Uganguzi, following her sister to the couch.

"I remember one time a few years ago, he had come back from a journey into the Lost Woods. He mentioned something about learning of a boy among the Kokiri that was actually a Hylian."

Uganguzi shrugged. "So?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't read that part of the documents. See, there was an old tale of the Hero of Time. It said that he would be living among those who were not his kind in order for him to avoid detection from those like Ganondorf."

"I see now. So he thinks this boy is the Hero of Time?"

Nabooru nodded. "And I'd be willing to bet everything that he's been delaying just because of that."

"But… delaying for what?"

"The boy must have been quite young back then. It's been a few years now and he must be getting older. When this child begins to realize who he is, he'll know that he has to act fast. Ganondorf needs to use him though… He is the key to this Spiritual Realm that houses the Triforce."

Uganguzi nodded, understanding now. "So do you think it's all true?"

"I don't know… Ganondorf sure seems to think it is."

There was a pause.

Uganguzi said, "What do we do about it?"

Nabooru shifted her position. "I don't know… Right now I guess I'm just angry at the fact that he's been planning this for so long behind our backs. And it's not even something beneficial to our tribe… He's doing this for himself."

"Should we tell the other officers about this and see if we can get them to challenge Ganondorf with us?"

"I don't know about that, Uganguzi," said Nabooru, shaking her head. "Let me try talking with him first and see how that goes."

"Alright…" Uganguzi wasn't quite sure of that idea, but she didn't have an alternate one to offer. After a pause, she stood up and began walking to the door. "Bring me with you when you go to talk to him," she said as she exited.

Nabooru didn't reply.

* * *

The door to Ganondorf's chamber swung open to admit an angry Nabooru. She stormed up to the king where he sat at his desk, a surprised and angry look on his face at the sudden intrusion. Nabooru glared down at him and said angrily, "So when were you going to tell me about the Triforce and the Hero of Time?"

Ganondorf returned the glare at his second in command. "Guards, leave us."

The guards exited the room and closed the door. Nabooru folded her arms and continued staring at the king with a bitter expression. Her mouth remained shut, waiting for the king to answer her. Finally Ganondorf replied, "When did you figure it out?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"I see… And how, may I ask, did you learn of such things?"

Her tone was unwavering. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you've been lying to your officers and making other plans behind our backs for several years now. Not only that, but it's all for your own benefit!"

"My own benefit?" He stood up from his chair and began to walk around his desk so that he could stand before Nabooru. "How on earth could I make a decision that would not benefit my own people?"

"You seek the Triforce of the goddesses. You only wish to become a god! And once you do, what becomes of us?"

"Nabooru," he said gently. "When I obtain the power of the gods, I can turn our world into something so much better for our people." He reached his hands out and placed them on her shoulders. "I can free our people of the ones who continually stand in our way of life. We wouldn't have to steal anymore or have bad reputations."

She watched his face, still frowning. Everything he said made sense, and yet she had the distinct feeling he was lying. It felt as if he were trying to soothe her into believing it all. She let out a soft sigh and replied, "But Ganondorf… This is what we are. The goddesses created us to be this way." She watched his face grow dark, turning into a glare. "You mustn't go against their plan…"

The king slowly removed his hands from her shoulders and turned his back to her. His face had been unmistakably furious, but his voice was calmer as he spoke. "Very well then. If you're not with me, then you're against me." He paused. "And I can't have you getting in the way now. I'm sorry, Nabooru…"

She didn't like the sound of that. But before she had a chance to react, she saw him spin around, his hand swiftly coming at her face. Within a moment, she was knocked out on the floor. Ganondorf looked down at her and took a deep breath. "Fool…" he muttered.

* * *

Early the next morning, Uganguzi prepared herself for the day and came to Nabooru's room. As she entered, she saw the room was empty. No torches were lit and the bed lay perfectly neat. That was odd. She then turned out and began walking towards Ganondorf's chambers. She had specifically told Nabooru to wait before she went to the king. But then again, maybe she hadn't listened. Sighing aloud, she picked up her pace. _I swear,_ she thought, _I'm going to kill her myself if she's in there when I get there._ After a few more steps, she had reached the king's chambers. One of the guards knocked on the door and it opened after a moment. Uganguzi entered and stood in the study. It was empty, save the two guards behind her at the door. Her ears heard sounds from within the bedroom though and she turned her head right as Ganondorf came out. He was buttoning up his tunic. "How can I help you, Uganguzi?"

She bowed and said, "Nabooru wasn't in her room. I fear something might have happened…"

"Ah yes," the king replied, nodding. "Last night I had to send her out on a last-minute errand. You remember the man who murdered Lena? The supply wagon driver?"

"Yes. He still hasn't given up her location," Uganguzi snorted, suddenly feeling a bit of anger. "You should just kill him already."

He reached for his coat now and began to put it on. "Well, I might just let you do that." Uganguzi looked surprised. "See, he finally gave up the location. That's why I had to send Nabooru out. I wanted her to be sure he wasn't lying."

It was almost unbelievable. "He… he really gave in?"

Ganondorf nodded, straightening his coat. "It may take a few days for her to get back though. Apparently he's buried her deep in the eastern forest."

Uganguzi was silent a moment, still surprised. "Well, that's good."

"Yes, it is. But I'm going to need you to fill in for Nabooru."

"Of course, sire," she said.

"Very well then. Shall we?" He smiled, motioning to the door. Uganguzi bowed and turned to the door. The guards opened each side and the two walked out into the hall, going their separate ways for the day's work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – Cut Off**

Ashekha stood before her weapons teacher, Miss Uru. The woman looked down at her with her arms folded. Only moments before, she had been practicing her techniques with the other girls. It was then that her teacher called out her name. Thinking that she was in trouble, the Gerudo girl left her classmates and came to the teacher. She now looked up into Miss Uru's eyes, awaiting whatever it was that needed to be said. The woman was silent a moment, then a tiny grin broke out across her lips. "Ashekha, sweetheart," she said. "I think you need to be in the next class for your sword training."

Caught by surprise, Ashekha just stood there. It took a moment for the words to sink in before she finally comprehended. Then finally a smile crossed her face. "Really?"

"Yes ma'am! You've advanced so much that I think you're ready to learn the next steps."

Ashekha was overjoyed. She wasn't sure what to say next. "Th-thank you!" she finally said.

Miss Uru chuckled and patted the girl's head. "No problem, kid. You'll start your new class tomorrow. It kind of messes up your schedule though, so I'm going to send you to another teacher. That way, you can keep all your other classes like normal. Her name is Miss Iulia. She'll train you down on the grounds of the fortress."

Ashekha nodded, then asked, "What does she look like?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll introduce you to her at dinner."

"Okay."

"That's all I wanted to tell you. You're free to return to your practice."

Ashekha turned and ran back to where she had left Usiku. The Sheikah girl was puzzled at the smile on her friend's face "What was that about?"

"I get to have my own sword training lessons!" said Ashekha excitedly.

"Wow! Really?" Usiku smiled.

"Uh-huh. And that means that I'm getting better. Soon I'll be the greatest swordsman in Hyrule!"

"Yeah, you sure will!" They both smiled and hugged. "Looks like that practice paid off."

"Yeah, really." Ashekha giggled.

"Well then, just make sure you don't slack off with that practice." Usiku advised. "You gotta keep up with it!"

"I know. I don't plan on getting lazy."

The two grinned at each other and then turned their attention back to weapons practice.

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed and Uganguzi hadn't seen any sign of her sister. Finally she became very worried. Sitting within her room, she thought about it. The forest was far in the east, but two weeks was a long time to be gone. All she had to do was locate Lena's grave and return home. Something that simple should be handled in a matter of days. After a moment, Uganguzi thought that perhaps something might have happened to Nabooru. Quickly, she rose to her feet and headed down the hall. That man might have given her a false location that led to a trap instead. The thought of it made Uganguzi even more anxious.

She turned a corner and saw the guards up ahead keeping watch over the door to the prison chamber. As she approached, the guards all glanced at each other. The guards never did that. Cautiously, Uganguzi slowed her pace and watched them questioningly. Then one of the guards motioned for her to continue. "Please come, m'lady!" she called softly. "There's something we must tell you."

Puzzled still, Uganguzi moved forward. As she came before the guards, they all watched her, relaxing their stances. The one who had called her over spoke again. "M'lady, all of us here are nervous," and she motioned to the five other guards standing around the room. "The king hasn't been acting like himself."

This surprised Uganguzi. She knew Ganondorf hadn't been as he used to be, but hearing it said from the guards meant a great deal. "What do you mean?" she asked for good measure.

"He came with that Sheikah girl. She was just a child and he imprisoned her here for one night."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well now, he has imprisoned your sister, Nabooru."

Uganguzi's eyes grew wide. "He what?!"

"We saw him carrying her down here a few weeks ago. It looked like she wasn't conscious, m'lady."

A burning anger rose within Uganguzi as she heard it all. She was partly angry at Ganondorf for doing this, and partly angry at her sister for going to the king alone. She should have known better. Taking a deep breath to stay calm, she ordered, "Open the door. I want to see her."

"Yes, of course." The guards quickly pulled open the door for her. Uganguzi climbed down the stairs and looked around. She saw a figure in white off to her right.

"Uganguzi!" she heard her sister's voice.

She raced over to the cell and grabbed the bars, face to face with Nabooru. "Oh Din, I thought you might have been hurt or even dead!"

"I'm not surprised. What did Ganondorf tell you?"

"He said you were far east in the forest looking for Lena's grave."

"Bastard…" Nabooru muttered. "I went to him that night we figured out his plan. He tried to tell me that he was doing it all for us, but I couldn't believe it. It was like he said it all just to convince me."

"I understand, sister. We can't trust him anymore…"

"You've got that right!" Nabooru sighed. "So yeah. I'm stuck here."

"Don't worry. The guards are on our side. I can get the keys right now." Uganguzi turned to go.

"No, wait!" Nabooru reached out and grabbed her sister's arm. "You'll get in trouble if Ganondorf finds out!"

Uganguzi nodded, then pulled away from her sister. "I know."

Nabooru watched with wide eyes. She suddenly felt her stomach twist in a knot as she wondered what Ganondorf would do to her. Uganguzi was taking a great risk, but there was no way she could have her mind changed. As she returned, she unlocked the cell and threw open the door. The two sisters hugged, then headed up the stairs. The guards quietly shut the door and Uganguzi returned the keys. "Thank you!" she quietly said to the guards.

The guards all bowed. "Good luck," one said.

The two sisters then began to sneak down the hallway. Uganguzi glanced around the corner to be sure the way was clear. Even though it was late at night, there could still be others roaming the fortress. And she hoped to Din that Ganondorf wasn't about.

After several minutes, they came to Nabooru's room. They both began to pack her belongings into a bag. "You must go deep into the desert and hide," said Uganguzi, clearing out a drawer. "You'll be safe out there."

Nabooru grabbed her traveling cloak and tied it about her neck. "You mustn't let him succeed with his plan. You have to find a way to stop him."

Uganguzi rolled up a blanket and shoved it into the bag. "I can't promise anything, but I sure will try." After a moment more of packing, Nabooru was ready. She shouldered her bag and headed to the door. Uganguzi walked her to the northern entrance and led her to the gate. The guard there watched them with a questioning look.

"What is your business this late at night?" she inquired.

"She's on an errand from the king," said Uganguzi. "She must be allowed admittance."

The guard paused, then nodded. "Very well." Then she clapped her hands, signaling the gatekeeper atop the gate to begin opening it. There was a turning of cranks and the gate began lifting.

Nabooru turned to her sister. She just looked into her eyes for a moment, then hugged her. Uganguzi returned the embrace and held on tightly. No words were exchanged. After a moment, they pulled away and Nabooru began her long journey across the Haunted Wasteland. Uganguzi stayed until the dark figure of her sister disappeared into the night.

She sighed heavily and turned back to the fortress. She was unaware of the eyes that watched from a window. They glowed both red and gold in the moonlight.

* * *

It was daytime when the guards came for her. Uganguzi had left the storage room and turned a corner when a figure grabbed hold of her arm. Out of habit, she swung her arm in defense. But before she could reach the figure, another one hit her in the stomach, sending a searing pain through her body. She bent over, falling to her knees, her arms tight against her stomach. Then she heard the chilling, deep voice from above her. "Thought you outsmarted me, did you?"

Uganguzi coughed, not even raising her head. She knew who it was and that she was done for. "You're a wicked, evil man," she said as she felt the guards grab her arms again and raise her to her feet.

"On the contrary," said Ganondorf, glaring at her. "I am being quite benevolent about now. I could have had you killed on the spot, you know."

"Go to hell."

Ganondorf growled low and motioned. "Lock her up in the prison. No one is allowed to enter except me." The guards nodded and began to lead Uganguzi away down the halls. She felt a sense of defeat. How had he known that she was the one who aided Nabooru? Someone must have been watching. But who? She gritted her teeth angrily as she thought about it. She and Nabooru were the only ones who actually knew what Ganondorf was up to. There wasn't anything they could do now. As she came to the dead end where the prison was, she looked at the guards. They all stared at her with wide eyes, surprised to see her being sent to the prison chamber. She lowered her head, feeling ashamed that she had failed them all. Then for a moment, her thoughts came to rest on Ashekha. Who knew how long it would be before she got to see her daughter again? Would she ever get to?

What was to happen now?

* * *

That night at dinner, Ashekha stood amongst her friends. It felt like a usual night for the Gerudo girl. She had completed all her classes and spent her extra time practicing her sword training. Now it was time to eat. She sniffed her plate of food, smiling as she carried it back to her table. Such delicious foods as fried cucco, honey rolls and steamed vegetables made her stomach growl eagerly. As soon as she sat down, she was munching away. Usiku watched her, half grinning. "How's your food, chipmunk girl?"

Ashekha giggled while chewing on her roll. "It's good, thank you. How's yours?"

Usiku finished chewing a mouthful of cucco. "Mine's good too, I suppose. I've only had one bite of it though."

"Well mine certainly _smells_ good!" Y'kana remarked as she sat down. She heard the conversation as she was coming to the table.

"Heck yeah!" agreed Holly, sitting beside her.

All the girls ate their dinner, chattering amongst each other for awhile until Ashekha began to scan the room. She didn't recall her foster mother being there when they said the prayer. She'd figured that Uganguzi was just busy since Nabooru was still gone. But as she looked again, she still didn't see her. The table where the king and his officers sat at had everyone present except for Nabooru and Uganguzi. She frowned a bit, then turned back to her dinner. She'd go looking for Uganguzi after dinner.

As soon as the evening meal was concluded, Ashekha took off through the halls to her mother's room. Her heart beat heavily within her chest as she walked. She really hoped that Uganguzi was alright. She finally came to the room and peered inside. All was dark and empty. Feeling her heart sink, she turned away. Where was she at? Ashekha gulped nervously and walked back down the hallway. First, Nabooru disappeared and now, Uganguzi. What was going on?

Not knowing what else to do, she ran to Ganondorf's chambers. As soon as she reached the hallway, she saw Sadik exit. The woman noticed Ashekha coming towards her and she knitted her brow. "What are doing here?" she asked.

Ashekha stood in front of the king's officer and said, "I can't find Uganguzi anywhere. I was gonna ask the king if he knew where she was."

Sadik nodded. "Oh, I see." Then she knelt down so she was at Ashekha's level. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but she's been put in the dungeon right now."

"What?!" Ashekha exclaimed, surprised.

"She had let a prisoner go and someone saw her, so Ganondorf had to lock her up for doing that."

Ashekha was still in shock and half angry. "But she wouldn't do anything like that! He can't lock her up!"

"Well, someone saw her do it, sweetie. I'm sorry, but rules are rules. She shouldn't have let the prisoner go."

For a minute, Ashekha just stood there, trying to absorb it all. It just didn't make sense to her. Her mother wouldn't ever do something to break the law. And it also bothered her that she couldn't see Uganguzi now. "When is she getting out?"

Sadik shrugged. "I can't say. It's up to the king." Then she stood up and patted the girl on the head. "I'm sorry, kid."

Ashekha nodded slightly, turning to go away from the hall to her room. Once she reached her bedroom, she promptly climbed into her bed and laid on her stomach, staring at the wall. It was only a few minutes later that Usiku came into the room. "There you are!" she said. "I was looking all over for you. Where were you?"

There was no answer.

Usiku frowned, confused. "Ashekha?" When there was no reply again, she began to climb into her friend's bunk. "Hey, are you okay?"

The Gerudo girl only rolled over, making some room for Usiku. Her back leaned against the wall now and she held her knees against her chest. The Sheikah girl sat down and watched her friend. "Seriously," she said. "Talk to me. Are you okay?"

After a pause, Ashekha finally answered. "No, I'm not okay."

"Well what's wrong?"

"Sadik just told me that Uganguzi was locked up in the prison 'cause she let a prisoner loose."

Usiku frowned. "What? I didn't think she would do anything like that."

"Me neither," said Ashekha, her chin resting on top of her knees. "But I guess she did so… Now I don't know when I'm gonna see her again."

Usiku could see how disheartened her friend was and she moved over beside her. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms about the Gerudo girl's shoulders and pulled her close for a hug. Her cheek rested against Ashekha's head and they just remained that way for a long time. There wasn't really anything to say, so they were silent. The hug was all that was needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - Forsaken**

Several months passed and Uganguzi was still imprisoned. Ashekha's spirits often were dampened, but Usiku did a good job at cheering her up. But soon it was not going to be that simple. The time finally came where everything fell apart. It all began once dinner was over and the girls had gone to their rooms for bed. The next day was supposed to be when the girls exchanged roommates. Since Ashekha and most of her friends were nine now, they had moved up into the next age group. The idea of it had excited her for a few days and it was a relief to have something good to look forward to. Sadly, Usiku hadn't been feeling very well that day. Ashekha had tried to figure out what was wrong, but it was no use. So she tried to cheer her up instead and take her mind off of whatever was bothering her. While she combed out her hair, she spoke about the next day. "We get the blue outfits now!"

Usiku smiled weakly from atop her bunk. "I'm sure it's great," she said, not very interested.

"Uh-huh. I wonder what classes are gonna be like now." She finished her combing and then climbed up into her bunk.

From below, Y'kana added, "Maybe they won't be so boring."

Holly and Ashekha giggled.

Usiku was silent, laying with her back to them.

"Well, I guess we'll find out in the morning," said Ashekha, laying back against her pillow. "Hey, Usiku? Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You promise?"

Usiku gulped quietly. "Yes, I promise." She tried to fight back tears. If only Ashekha knew what she had discovered that day…

"Alright then. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," chimed Y'kana and Holly.

* * *

The next morning came as a blow to the girls when they awoke and found Usiku's bunk empty. All her belongings were missing as well. It was as if she had vanished. Ashekha had been the first to notice when she woke up and saw a necklace beside her pillow. It had a red charm in the shape of the Eye of Truth. It had been Usiku's before. Now as she stood in the middle of her room staring at the empty bunk, she felt her heart ache. It literally ached. Her friend had left them during the night while they slept and gave no warning. It was such a sudden blow that Ashekha didn't know what to do with herself. Y'kana and Holly tried to get her to get dressed and ready for the day. They said that they would tell their teachers about Usiku.

But Ashekha refused.

Once they finally left her alone, she climbed back into her bunk and looked at the necklace. Her fingers ran over the surface and she quietly began to cry. Everything was going wrong. Her foster mother had been imprisoned for a long time and now her best friend had left her. She had never felt more alone in her life than that very moment.

It took awhile for her to calm down again. Once she did, she wiped her face on her pillow and climbed down to the floor. She looked into the mirror and pulled her hair back into a little ponytail while sniffling. Her nose was a bit red from all the crying as well as her eyes. She splashed some of the water from the washing bowl onto her face. Then she turned back to her bunk and reached under the pillow. Her hand gripped the handkerchief that she had made so long ago. It comforted her and made her think back to when she had made it. Life was good back then. For a moment, it brought a tiny smile to her lips. She then tucked it away in her pocket and picked up the necklace that Usiku had left for her. Lifting it up, she placed the necklace about her neck and turned out of the room. She needed a walk to cheer her up.

Anyone who passed her in the halls left her alone. Perhaps the word spread and everyone knew that Usiku had left. Whatever the case, she was grateful no one tried to talk to her. She carried on randomly, just walking wherever her feet led her. Before long, she was actually quite lost. She scanned her surroundings but they didn't look very familiar. It didn't matter though. She continued on down one hall, turning a corner. As she did, she thought she heard the distinct sound of crying. She looked up and saw the hall lined with crates. Was someone hiding in this hallway?

She walked among the crates, looking behind each one she passed. As she continued on, she heard the crying grow louder. It wasn't long before she came to one crate and found someone huddled against the wall, sobbing. It was Vaho! Ashekha was surprised to see him of all people. He must have sensed her there, for he suddenly gasped when his eye caught a glimpse of her. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Vaho, only two years younger than Ashekha, wiped his eyes and tried to pretend that he hadn't been crying. He sniffled and half-heartedly glared at her. "What do you want?"

Ashekha sat down on her knees, resting her rear against the back of her legs. "Nothing really. I was just walking around the fortress and I heard someone crying." She watched Vaho's face. He was tanned with dark red hair short about his head. He wore some generic clothes such as a black tunic and brown pants. "So why are you crying?" she asked gently.

There was a pause. Vaho was not one for talking usually, but he decided to reply anyway. "I just found out that my mother is dead."

Ashekha's mouth parted in surprise. Umtoh was dead! "I… I'm sorry to hear that." The boy shrugged, pretending it was nothing. He sniffled again and Ashekha saw a tear roll down his cheek. She then reached into her pocket, remembering her handkerchief. She pulled it out and offered it to Vaho.

He looked at it, then accepted it, muttering, "Thank you." Before he lifted it to his face, he read the embroidering. "Life is a gift. Receive it."

"Yeah, I made that a few years back."

"What's so great about life?" Vaho sniffled, drying his eyes with the handkerchief.

"Well, it can be fun and it can be sad," said Ashekha. "But you gotta remember the good times. I've heard the adults say that life wouldn't be as enjoyable without the sad stuff. If you were happy all the time, it would be boring." Vaho listened, watching her face. "Without the sad stuff, nothing would make us as happy as when we just got through a difficulty. That's what I've heard." She paused, trying a little smile. "So you'll be sad now with your mum being gone, but you can also look forward to seeing her again in the afterlife. I'm sure when you see her again, you'll be happier than ever. And the only way you'll be that happy is because you lost her once before." Vaho nodded, shifting his vision to the ground. Ashekha added, "That's what I've been told anyway. One of the ladies in the nursery gave me that example. I think she lost her mother one time."

As much as Vaho was annoyed with how much this girl talked, he was also partly grateful that she mentioned seeing his mother again. It made him feel a little better even though he wouldn't admit to it.

After a long silence, Ashekha stood up. "I hope you feel better, Vaho."

"Here's your handkerchief," he said, holding it up.

"Oh, go ahead and keep it. It's a gift from me to you." She smiled and then began to walk back down the hall. Vaho watched her leave, then glanced back at the cloth within his hand.

_Life is a gift,_ he thought.

To be continued…


End file.
